A Post-Mockingjay Reunion : Whatever happens here , we remain
by Kassioppe
Summary: 10 years after the end of Snow's downfall , the former Victors are asked to come back to the place they hate the most : The Capitol. Will they will be able to face their living nightmare? / Multiple POV / Several characters like Peeta, Katniss but also Effie , Plutarch and Johanna. / First work
1. SUMMARY

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own The Hunger Games. Rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Ten Years.**

Ten years since the Rebellion. The Heroes we deeply loved found back their lives back. Or at least they pretended to find them back. But no matter what , they won't be able to forget. To forget Destruction , Ashes and Death. Living normally was not possible for them. Haunted by nightmares. Graves everywhere to remind them what happened. Mockingjay , Escorts , Mentors or Victors : Grieving for those who left , murdered by Snow , was their daily occupation.

But after ten years , they have to face their past back. People expect them to be present. Remembrance Day needs their heroes. Broken heroes. Shattered into small pieces.

How do they will handle the ceremony ? A ceremony taking place at the Capitol , the place of the many nightmares.

 **" Dulce Bellum inexpertis "** \- Pindar

(War is sweet for those who haven't experienced it )


	2. I PRESIDENT PAYLOR

**" Ubi Concordia ibi Victoria "-** Publius Syrus ( _Where there is unity , there is victory_ )

President Paylor was worried. Worried for the victors' reactions when they will hear her announcement. She knows they wanted to be at peace but Panem needed them.

Remembrance Day was not her idea in the first place. It has been Plutarch's. A new generation who didn't experience the War was growing up and was still not aware of what happened. They needed to be educated. To know the harsh history of Panem. Why young people had been sent to death for 75 years and why a Rebellion took place. Lessons about the Rebellion were of course taught at school. Was it enough ? Not for Plutarch. They needed to see with their own eyes the names of the dead rebels , dead innocent people. Most of all , citizens needed to commemorate oppression's downfall. Snow's downfall. But also to remember that peace has to be protected at any cost. It can sway and disappear at any time. President Coin had been a good example. Terror can be easily replaced by Terror.

Paylor heard Plutarch's ideas carefully and in the end she gave in. It couldn't be a bad idea after all. Panem should remember. Sacrifices of thousand of people couldn't be forgotten. It was not an option. She expressed worries however not for the dead people but for the living ones.

The Mockingjay first of all. Katniss Everdeen was still mourning her sister's death , killed because of the rebellion's bombs. Not Snow's but the rebel's. Will the girl be able to face Panem ? Paylor had her doubts. The boy will convince her surely. Peeta had always shown his devotion , willing to help Panem. He was the voice of reason of the Victors. Most of all , he was the Mockingjay's voice of reason.

What about the other victors ? Annie Cresta lost the man she loved for the cause. Johanna , no matter what she claimed , was still coping with her Capitol stay under Snow's era. She had been tortured , electrified and shattered into million of pieces. Cressida and her crew team will come for sure. Gale too if it means a chance to talk to Katniss as Paylor had heard that the girl never answered the former soldier's calls. Effie will convince Haymitch as she always does. The former victor was deeply attached to the former escort. Paylor hadn't been surprised when Effie appeared in her office , asking the permission to go back to District 12. Despite Effie's claims , Paylor knew that Effie didn't go to 12 only for the children' sakes. She came back for Haymitch too.

"President ? The filming crew is ready for you "

Paylor sighed. She really hoped the victors will take the news the easiest way possible.

"I'm coming Elvire " Paylor said while standing up.

Walking through the corridors , Paylor couldn't help herself feeling guilty." I'm making them come back to Hell " she thought. Her concerns were not unnoticed by her assistant , a former Capitol citizen with blue hair and coral pink lipstick.

" Worried President ? " asked Elvire

" They are going to hate me " answered President Paylor.

Elvire didn't need to ask for a deeper explanation. She knew Paylor was referring to the victors. She couldn't solace the President neither : some of them will probably held a grudge against her.

"For sure" mouthed Elvire

Arrived in the oval room , Paylor was told to stand at the center. Cressida , now living in District 2 with Gale , had been replaced by a new director named Rodrigue. He worked before at District 13 . With his wife , he had settled himself at the Capitol afterwards.

"Stare straight at the camera President. Shooting starts in three , two , one..."

Paylor remained as calm as possible and started to speak with the well known eloquence she had. Like when she pledged allegiance ten years ago. In fact, people elected her for her second and last term five years ago. People trusted her. She couldn't disappoint them.

"Dear Panem. I am addressing this broadcast message because today , I made a decision. A project that will create social cohesion " A brief pause and she carried on " This year marks the 10th anniversary of Snow's downfall. Of Freedom. Our victory. The people' victory. Ten years ago , Panem citizens were freed of Snow's manipulations , of his corrupted system. Freed of his Games. Games we didn't want to compete. " Emotions were giving her a hard time to speak . The Games was still a sensitive subject to talk about. " Those who were there , part of the Rebellion but also those who were at Snow's mercy , will never forget. They are the witnesses of what happened. I will never forget the Capitol bombing my District and so will you. Mothers and dads will never erase the frighten they felt at each Reaping Day. Or sadness mixed to anger when their children died in a arena."

Paylor closed her eyes during a short instant in order to compose herself. Now it was the time to announce the ceremony.

"Today , we are however at peace. A new generation who is our future needs to be educated. Cause they are not really aware of what happened. They didn't witness it. And I don't want them not to be aware. We didn't fight only for us. We fought for them too. Lessons at school are starting to be made in every single District. Our History is being taught. But it's not enough. That's why the council and I have decided to create a day , called Remembrance Day which will take place in a few days. The ceremony will be broadcast. I won't compel people to watch it though. I am not Snow. I will never be. I won't force you to take part because I know we are still grieving. It hurts. It's painful. It burns like Hell. Unity should be nevertheless the word of this day. Former Escorts , former Victors : no matter which side you were , you are welcomed to join us. I will personally invite the former main figures of the Rebellion to join at the ceremony. Further news will be announced about the organization. **Where there is unity , there is victory.** Thank you for you attention ."

Cameras stopped rolling. Paylor sighed heavily. Rodrigue came to congratulate her and they talked about his wife's pregnancy. Paylor was delighted for them : Rodrigue will be a wonderful father. While they were talking , Paylor caught Elvire's face. She seemed distraught. Rodrigue left and Paylor met Elvire's gaze.

"What's the matter Elvire ? "

" It's them " exclaimed Paylor's assistant.

"Who ?"

"The victors . The phone line is out of control because of them. Johanna Mason is shouting and ..."

President Paylor sighed. There was still a lot to do.

Hi ! Hope you like it :) I know it's not ships-related but I really wanted to talk about the journey of several characters especially the Capitol people. Still there will be tiny Everlark , Hayffie and romantic moments ! Leave comments that would make my day !

Kassioppe


	3. II HAYMITCH

**_"Bellum omnium contra omnes "_** **( "The War of all against all" - Hobbes** **Leviathan )**

" What the hell ?! "

Haymitch was angry. He couldn't believe it. Plutarch will pay for this. Paylor too. They were making them return to the Capitol. To the fucking Capitol. To Hell. As if they didn't encounter Hell enough. Haymitch was acquainted with it since he had been reaped 35 years ago. 35 years of Hell : wasn't it enough ? " Welcome to the Capitol " had been the first sentence his annoying escort uttered. Even more than annoying , his escort was crazy. Freaking crazy. And also corrupted like most of the Capitol. War of all and against all : a perfect description of the Capitol.

But what were thinking Plutarch and Paylor? It must be a joke. A very very stupid they actually will make Katniss attend the event ? The girl will never accept it. And Haymitch neither. Too bad memories there. Too many dead people , waiting to haunt him.

"Haymitch ? Are you okay ? "

Haymitch got surprised when he heard the woman's voice : he didn't see Effie appearing in the room. She was coming back from the star crossed lovers' house. Instead of being cheerful as usual after seeing what she considered as "her lovely children" , she seemed confused. "She must have heard me " thought Haymitch. Sighing , he tried to reassure her.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just news .. " he answered , pointing at the TV .

Clearly , Effie didn't believe him. He couldn't lie to her . They knew each other too much. Worse - she knew him too much and no wonder why - Effie had entered into his life years ago even before the 74th Hunger Games. First encounter was not pretty pleasant though : she had pissed him off and he, her. They couldn't stand each other ... at first . But despite their differences , their natural chemistry grew more and more and one day , it was clear as crystal that there was something going on between those two. Both of them never publicly admitted it , too dangerous in the Capitol but they never denied it.

Effie had always been clever. And that's something Haymitch admired. Even brainwashed by the Capitol , she didn't to be taught how unfair the Hunger Games were. He was proud of her. She had changed so much and yet she was still the Effie he somehow had met two decades ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Effie burst into his room without knocking . Puzzled , Haymitch was about to ask her where her so precious manners were , but she rushed into his arms , crying and leaving in the same time the mentor speechless for a moment._

 _"What the hell is happening sweetheart ? Someone stole your favourite wing or what ? "_

 _Effie didn't find Haymitch funny at all and instead of scolding , she smacked his arms as an answer - so "un-Effie" ._

 _"Finnick. It's about Finnick " she wispered._

 _Haymitch understood in the instant. Effie had probably been the witness of one of the wickest Capitol enjoyments : prostitution. Someone must have given Finnick a private invitation in front of Effie. Prostitution was common for Victors. A another twisted game of Snow to remind that you'll be forever a puppet. A puppet trapped in an arena._

 _"He is only a young sweet boy , still not of age . How could they do this Haymitch ?! "_

 _" Capitol bitches need to be entertained. You know that. Victors are the first targets that's all." replied Haymitch trying to soften Effie's cries._

 _" It's still so unfair ! How dare they ? He won that stupid game. It should be enough. And you ...Were you .. were you a target ? "_

 _"Effie was too innocent for this dirty job "thought Haymitch. It was her third year as an escort : the system was still new to her. Haymitch didn't want to shock her even more. Was he a target ? His family had been for him. Still,Effie's questions were dangerous. Too dangerous : Haymitch's room was probably bugged. He must be careful. And she should be hushed her and leveled up the music's volume in order not to be heard by the Capitol's spies._

 _"Let's say that my family paid the price of my cleverness in the Games. Don't ask that type of question anymore Effie : it's too fucking dangerous." muttered Haymitch quite angry._

 _Effie got mute . Mute but appalled . Haymitch needed her to stay poised and to act like the little stupid girl the Capitol wanted her to be. For her safety , it was the best to do. He couldn't hide it : he cared for this crazy escort , always screaming at him but always so charming. She scolded him most of the days, but he never minded. Their duo was on point. Haymitch promised himself to never let her go to escort a higher District despite Effie's ambitious schemes. It was selfish , Haymitch knew it :but who wouldn't be selfish for Effie Trinket ?_

 _"Never ask questions of that type here. The all building is bugged. Play the stupid ignorant escort. Act like they want you to act. Otherwise , they will kill you. And I don't want you to be killed even though you're getting on my nerves most of the time. We're clear ? "_

 _She nodded and the mask of the crazy escort was back the next day after a night spent cuddled with Haymitch in an utter silence._

 _End of the flashback_

"You're clearly worrying me Haymitch. Tell me what's going are a team , aren't we ? "

Haymitch gave in and explained to her Paylor's speech. Effie didn't seem to take the news badly : after all , Capitol had been her home. Sitting next to him , she took his hand in her palm .

" I don't see why you're so bothered Haymitch.. It seems a pretty important ceremony for Panem citizens don't you think darling ? " said Effie while passing her hand into his hair to calm him.

"I don't want to go sweetheart. Capitol events never turnerd out well. Finnick killed , Peeta hijacked and Johanna tortured - we don't have the same definition of what a "party" is... I almost lost you too. I thank Plutarch everyday to have rescued you. Just picturing you in Snow's cells..."

"I was not in Snow's cells okay ? You shouldn't stress yourself with non-occurred events. Haymitch we are at peace now " said Effie softly

Haymitch squeezed her hand to check out that she was real. Losing Effie had been his nightmare for years. He needed to know that she was real. And she was : her smile was real , her hand into his too. Haymitch exhaled heavily.

"You're never at peace when you're a victor Effie. You're trapped in that arena forever. And what about the children ? Katniss will never go too " pointed Haymitch out.

"I'm sure Peetaa will convince her. He is her voice of reason. He knows how important the ceremony is. It's about commemorating the deads. I...I don't want people to forget Finnick. Is it selfish from me ? I don't want them to forget Cinna neither the rest of the prep team : they were all my friends and they all fought Haymitch. I know they were only a bunch of spoiled brats from the Capitol like me but they stood up and I don't want people to forget them... Do you ? "

Effie's eyes were starting to be fulfilled with tears. The prep teams had been her friends. Cinna too. She got attached to Finnick too whith whom she had endless conversations during the Games. All of them , all of her only friends got killed because of a dress and a pin. They created the Mockingjay and they got killed for that. If not for himself , Haymitch will go for Effie at least.

"It seems you're also my voice of reason sweetheart ? I'll go with you. But don't try to make me wear the Capitol crazy outfits : I don't want to look like a clown. Besides don't dress like a clown either - the Capitol excentric style never suited you."

Effie smiled and kissed him softly on the mouth . Then , she looked straight at him in the eyes and said :

" I really like you better sober Haymitch."

" And I really like you better without all that makeup."

Hi guys ! Hope you like this chapter :) Haymitch is an amazing character but very hard to write for me. One of my fav for sure ! I would love seeing a prequel focused on the Games before Katniss and the Rebellion with Hayffie mentoring , Johanna winning , Finnick winning and the rise in secret of 13. And you ? What type of spin off would you like ?

Kassioppe


	4. III PEETA

**" Cotidie damnatur qui semper timet " ( The man who is constantly in fear is every day condemned) - Syrus**

"Daddy , I wanna cook too !"

Peeta smiled at Willow's reaction. His daughter was a stubborn as Katniss.

"Yeah Willow , I know. But your brother has also to try a little bit okay ?"

Willow pouted but didn't argue. Instead, she helped her little brother. While both of them were doing some cooking with their father's help , the door suddenly got opened and Haymitch arrived in the kitchen, joining the trio.

This arrival was not unnoticed by Willow , who smiled and stopped what she was doing.

"Grand Pa is here ! " exclaimed Willow with delight while running into Haymitch's arms.

"Hello you " said Haymitch while catching Willow " Besides , I'm not that old. Why don't you call me uncle instead of Grand Pa ? "

"Because you're the Daddy of mommy and daddy ! " replied the little girl.

Peeta who had his son in his arms , was amused by the situation. Willow really liked Haymitch. She often helped him with the geese because Effie was too afraid to feed them. Naturally , she spent most of her free time with Haymitch leading her to consider the former Victor as her grandfather.

"Willow , maybe you should let Haymitch breathe for a moment " told Peeta to his daughter who didn't seem to be willing to obey.

" But Daddy : Grand Pa looooovvvvveeessss me ! " said Willow ,clutching even tighter Haymitch.

"Yeah but Grand Pa would loooove breathing too sweetheart " answered Haymitch.

Willow gave in , not without sulking and let go of Haymitch. The former Victor tried to shift her attention .

" What were you doing Willow ? " asked Haymitch

The little girl's face got illuminated with a bright smile as she was happy to be the center of her grand pa's attention.

"We were making a cake for mommy " answered Willow

" And where is mommy sweetheart ? "

" Woods ! Is it right Daddy ? Mommy is in the woods !"

Haymitch understood immediately. Yesterday , the news of the ceremony must have upset the girl. She sure needed some fresh air. Haymitch made eye contact with Peeta and his doubts were confirmed as Peeta nodded before he could even ask the question. Clearing his voice , Peeta spoke to Willow.

" Would you mind going upstairs with your brother. I need to talk to Haymitch".

Willow seemed confused for a brief moment but took by the arms her little brother. She said Haymitch goodbye and scolded her father for saying " Haymitch " instead of " Grand Pa" before leaving the room. It made the two men chuckle.

Now that they were alone , Haymitch and Peeta were able to speak freely.

" She watched the news I suppose ? "

" Yeah. She got pretty affected " said Peeta ,sighing .

Because Peeta was definitely anxious for Katniss. Even tough she had shown more than once her strength , she was also vulnerable and easily sensitive. Due to the news , last night had been the proof of it : Katniss barely slept two hours and even Peeta's attempts to calm her down didn't work out.

" She is conscious she'll have to attend , isn't she ? "

" Of course she knows that Haymitch. I doubt she will though. Paylor won't force her ."

" Of course she won't but people are expecting her to be here , whether she likes it or not. She is still the Mockingjay for them" explained Haymitch.

Peeta was deeply aware about that detail . He had seen with the Victory Tour but also with the Hunger Games how people got attached to her since the moment she volunteered as a tribute. But Katniss did most of those things to survive , not to be a symbol or a hero. She was done being a national hero. She was done playing this role.

" She won't make it, Haymitch. I don't want her to experience her own nightmares. Nightmares are already rough enough like that " retorted Peeta to Haymitch.

" But you want her to go though ? "

"Yeah" admitted Peeta " It would be good for Panem of course but also for the children. To make them understand you know ? Willow knows there is something we're hiding from her. She feels it. She started to ask questions..."

Willow was , in fact , really intrigued. Seeing her mother tired , hearing her screams at night sometimes made her curiosity to get bigger and bigger. The moments of absence of his father didn't help neither.

Peeta remembered well the first time his daughter asked questions. He had felt powerless in front of his little girl. She was still innocent and he intended to stay that way.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Peeta was solacing Katniss for ten minutes now. She was starting to breathe normally. Peeta walked out of their bedroom to bring a glass of water to his wife. When he closed the door , Willow was standing in front of him , concerned._

 _" What happened to mommy ? " asked shyly the little girl , tears streaming down her face._

 _His daughter's painful face turned upside down Peeta. He didn't expect her to be woken up by Katniss's nightmares. Secretly , he always had hoped this day will never happen._

 _"Mommy is okay. Don't worry Willow " said Peeta , while holding his daughter " I assure you she is okay.A bit tired but she is fine. I promise "_

 _" Did monsters annoy her ? Because I can deal with her monsters. Monsters bother me too "_

 _" Yeah , we could say that. Monsters bother mommy but mommy , like you , will get rid of them."_

 _" Maybe we have the same monsters to fight. I should go and help her." suggested innocently Willow , willing to help her mother to be well._

 _Peeta smiled due to his daughter's innocence and tried to explain her " I don't think you have the same monsters to deal with, Willow. But here is the plan : you go back to sleep and I'll help you with your monsters and then, I will help your mother with her own .Deal ?"_

 _" Okay daddy but don't let mommy alone with monsters. I don't want her to be hurt. " warned the little girl._

 _Peeta promised again leading to lower Willow's anguish. She started to doze off on her father's shoulders. Once arrived in the little girl bedroom , Peeta placed gently his daughter on her bed. He kissed her goodbye but Willow was already sleeping peacefully._

 _ **End of the flashback**_

Peeta's thoughts got stopped as Haymitch advised him to convince Katniss making the Baker Boy sigh.

"I'll try Haymitch. But you know how stubborn she is."

"But she is also clever. If she goes , they will let her live in peace for ten another years. Sounds a good deal to me."

"What about you ? You're going ?"asked Peeta.

"Of course I am. After all , "the man who is constantly in fear is every day condemned" like someone told me once. Wouldn't miss Capitol cakes though. And the champagne" snorted Haymitch.

Peeta knew Haymitch would have never accepted to go in the first place. He was like Katniss. Who could have convince ... The answer was clear as crystal : only his former escort could have managed this miracle. Effie had some goos effects on Haymitch.

" It's Effie , right ? " asked Peeta smiling.

" I would mind my own business if I were you " stated Haymitch , avoiding to speak about Effie. "By the way, I am perfectly able to make decisions on my own. I don't need to be babysitted...unlike your Girl on Fire "

Touché ! Peeta smiled. Haymitch was really bad at lying when Effie was at the center of the discussion. Like Katniss. Katniss who was about to give him a hard time tonight when they will discuss the ceremony.

Three hours later , Katniss came back with squirrels killed during her excursion in the woods. She seemed tired but still pretty upset by the news. When she came home , she saw the cake made by her husband and their children cheering her a little bit. She took a shower before going to the living room where her two children were playing.

"Mommy ! " exclaimed the Mellark children.

Katniss felt suddenly guilty for leaving them everytime she got an episode. To catch up with them , she took place on the sofa between the two , and braided Willow's hair while Rye was looking at them , amazed by his mother's work.

After dinner , Willow and Rye were asleep in their rooms. Peeta and Katniss were both alone. It was the time.

"Katniss ? "

"Mmmm ? " hummed Katniss whose head was lying on Peeta's shoulders.

" I think we should talk about the ceremony. "

"Are you going to convince me ? "

" Maybe. "

"You have five minutes. "

Peeta was surprised by Katniss' suggestion. Normally she never gave chances like that.  
His speech lasted five minutes. Fives minutes during which he gave everything he got to persuade her. He stressed on how Katniss' actions had touched people and how important she still was for Panem.

" No Peeta " . Her answer came clear and fast. She loved Peeta and couldn't hate him for pleading his cause but she couldn't lie to him.

Afflicted, Peeta sighed and nodded. Maybe Haymitch will be a better mouthpiece after all ? He didn't give up though.

"Look at this under another angle. Do it for the children. Willow and Rye need to know."

"They re too young Peeta. I don't want them to see me as an hero while people died because of me."

" Katniss..." whispered Peeta lovingly . "Nobody died because of you. They made their choice. You gave them a chance though. A chance to stand up. To stand for what is right. We talked about that like a thousand times. I wish you would stop torturing yourself like that."

Peeta's words didn't seem to soften the woman he loves despite the years. Katniss felt in permanence guilty for what happened.

" Explain that to Finnick's son. I can't see him. He must hate him. He should hate me. " murmured Katniss , her eyes staring at the floor.

"You can't be hated. Snow tried to make me hate you but it failed. Can't you see Katniss ? People love you. I love you. The children love you. Think about it. "

Katniss was about to give in and Peeta could see it. Their children were her striking chord. Katniss was not blind : she had noticed Peeta's actions to convince her. His smile , his words were contagious. Peeta was the best mouthpiece Panem could have ever had. He always conviced his efforts he was doing made her smile.

" Happy Mellark ? "

" Don t know what you re talking about " replied Peeta whose smile was triumphant.

" You might have convinced me " told Katniss to Peeta while taking his hands

" I only "might" ? "

"Okay I give up Mellark. We will attend that stupid ceremony. But I am doing this for you and the children " stated Katniss.

Peeta chuckled. Haymitch was right : he was Katniss' voice of reason. And he was glad to be it. She had given him two amazing children despite her fears. She pushed her limits for him.

"Tell me : is Haymitch going ? "

" They all are Katniss. Former Escorts , former Victors, , Squad 451 . United to remember"

Katniss breathed heavily. She knows she was going to regret what she was about to say.

"Let's go back to Hell then. "

Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Peeta is such a good character. Always comforting Katniss no matter what. But more than his love for Katniss , Peeta is amazing : he bakes , cooks ( and as a French girl I love people who happen to bake ) and despite the all hijacking process , he is still willing to stay optimistic about the future. I wish people would see more as " the guy in love with Katniss". He is much more than that.


	5. IV JOHANNA

**"Welcome back to Hell"**

At the moment she uttered these words , people started looking at her. She had to admit : she was not the shy type when her thoughts were involved. Surely , people were still thinking that she was crazy. They were wrong though. So wrong. Johanna was not crazy. She was damaged. Damaged by years of Capitol twisted games. Besides , who was the craziest ? Someone hurt after years of abuse or citizens entertaining themselves by watching children killing each other on national TV ?

At least , Johanna was genuine . She didn't hide herself behind eccentric wigs. But her honesty couldn't go unnoticed : everyone knew her. Or they alleged to know her.

"I think you were a bit too loud " whispered Annie.

That's it. She was too loud. Too vocal about her opinions. This trip pissed her off enough , couldn't she express it ?

"My psycologist thinks it's good to express my feelings" said Johanna with a faked innocent voice. She was not going to apologize for telling the truth. Capitol was Hell. A mini arena.

Plutarch arrived and welcomed Annie and Johanna. He seemed healthy. Always polite , he asked about their travel. His eyes trailed on Finn , Annie's son and he smiled. A smile full of nostalgia which annoyed Johanna more than ever . All those "drama feelings" as she called them made her sick. What's done cannot be undone. Finnick was dead , sent by both Coin and Plutarch. Killed by mutts. Finnick was not here anymore and even though Finn looked like his father , there was no need to compare the two of them. The kid shouldn't have to bear this burden.

Plutarch talked mostly to Annie and then adressed a few words to the new mansion team.

"Hello too Plutarch. Why the crazy girl is always forgotten ? " asked Johanna making Plutarch laugh.

She didn't lose her sense of humor. Plutarch knew underneath she was still haunted by awful memories

" Hello Johanna . Welcome to the Capitol. I hope your stay will be comfortable. A new Capitol for a new era : you don't have to be scared . "

" I don't fear anything. A quality which helped me quite a lot during the Quarter Quell. But I assume you remember ? And could you stop all your bla-bla-bla ? I don't need to be brainwashed again , thank you very much. I'm basically here for Annie and the food."

" You have not changed Johanna. Still cynical about everything. I have made some arrangements for both of you. Finn and Annie will share a room and you , Johanna , will have your own. Do you want me to add a bed for Jane though ? "

Jane. Johanna's striking chord. How did Plutarch know ? How could he possibly be aware of ..? "Stalker " muttered angrily Johanna.

"I don't need to be babysitted. I can handle myself Plutarch " said Johanna in a unpleasant tone. "You should know that : A Hunger Games , A Quarter Quell .. Two or three nights in Snow's house should be a funny experience " added Johanna with an ironical voice.

" I was not speaking about babysitting. There is no need to fool me. Let me know if you change your mind ."

"Okay Mr Prime Minister " snapped Johanna

The three of them arrived at Snow's former mansion. Everything was still the same on the outside. Inside , furniture had been replaced by new ones conveying an impression of calm and steadiness. One small detail got noticed by Johanna : the smell  
Instead of blood , flowers .

The all thing was cozy. Too much cozy for Johanna. "At least Snow had a sense of fashion" thought the former Victor. People , probably some Capitol workers , welcomed them so kindly that Johanna thought they were going to a nursery. Escorted to their room , Johanna let herself fall on the bed while Annie was in her room with Finn , unpacking. On the bedside table, Johanna noticed something : her pill planner with a note " Don't forget to take them -Plutarch" .

Damn ! Heavensbee knew too much about her life. Was he spying on her ? That damn stalker will have to pay for that. He must have a file on her. What about medical confidentiality uh ?! Johanna was stopped in her thoughts as someone knocked the door. It made the Victor stiffen. Flashes of Peacekeepers coming to her cell to torture her were invading her mind. Fortunately , a female voice calmed her down

" Johanna ? It's Jane. May I coming please ? "

Johanna got up quickly and opened the door. Jane was standing in front of her , smiling. She attempted to lean on but Johanna abruptly stepped back.

"Let's talk inside."

Jane nodded and the two of them sat on the single bed of the room , looking intensely at each cleared her voice and said :

" Why do you come ? To check if I was taking my med ? Don't worry : Plutarch is already tracking me about this ".

"No. I know you'll take them. Cause you like to please me. " answered Jane.

"So... why are you wearing that awful auxiliary uniform ? It doesn't fit you by the way " pointed out Johanna.

"I could take it off ... but I doubt we have time for this. Actually , I'm here to tell you about the upcoming meeting between the Victors : it's in three hours."

Johanna exhaled. She didn't want to attend it. To attend all this crap. She wasn't supposed to come in the first place but she gave up for Finn who insisted. She really needed to learn how to say no to this child one day.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget that. And I assure you that the three hours we have can be spent in an entertaining way if you take this awful thing off " added Johanna smiling.

Jane rolled her eyes and kissed Johanna softly and whispered

"That's all you'll have for today. I have to go to the hospital for a conference about new recovery techniques."

" How entertaining. "

" You should have invited me to the meeting instead"

"You still can come " replied Johanna while playing with Jane's hair.

" Only partners mentioned by the Victors can go. It seems you were not that clear about our relationship. " stated Jane

"What ? I told Plutarch you were my personal auxiliary "

" But you didn't tell him I was your girlfriend."

Johanna got mute. She forgot or forgot on purpose to mention that small detail to Plutarch. Not because she was ashamed of Jane : who would be ? She was the nicest girl of Panem. She hid their relationship simply because she didn't want the Victors to know that the famous heartless Johanna was totally in love with a Capitol nurse. A Capitol. The enemy.

Lowering he eyes , Johanna admitted her mistake.

"Okay I made have forgotten this detail but it was for you."

"For me ? You're kidding Jo right ? " said Jane, annoyed .

"You wouldn't like to see a bunch of damaged and crazy victors. You've seen enough sociopaths in 13."

" And what ? You're scared I am going to fall in love with one of them ? You're my favorite sociopath victor if it is why you're so bothered by this meeting." answered Jane laughing.

Johanna was not even surprised by Jane's reaction. Always making fun of was surely something. A precious took Johanna's hands in hers.

" I'm the only crazy girl you're allowed to fall in love with , are we clear ? Swear it " instructed Johanna.

" I swear " pledged Jane - " but it doesn't mean I'll go with you. I am still officially your auxiliary."

" I've never respected the rules you know. Not even Snow's. I think I can still disrespect Capitol's rules . "

" You have a point. But may I remind you that you always have followed mine when we were in 13 ? You remember, don't you ? "

" I do. Let's say you are my only exception."

 _Flashback_

 _Johanna was annoyed. Johanna was always annoyed about everything-that was a fact. But now , she was in her worst annoyed mood. She was forced to stay at 13. She couldn't fight with the others because " she was to fragile mentally ". Screw Coin and her puppet Plutarch. As if Katniss was mentally well. They were simply afraid of Johanna's honesty. She couldn't be controlled ._

 _Her time in 13 was well spent though. She stole pain killers to cope with the flashbacks she was having. To forget she was useless to the Rebellion. Not that she cared about Coin : Johanna couldn't stand the woman but it seemedshe didn't have a purpose in her life anymore. There was no one to save like she did during the Quarter Quell . No one to save at 7 neither. She was alone. Utterly alone._

 _And loneliness was not Johanna's best ally. She couldn't bear it though she tried to deny it in public. Silence was her worst enemy. Painkillers helped her to cover it. Besides , it was a sort of leisure time : she was becoming very good at knowing every nurses' schedules , where to find the drugs and how to not get caught._

 _But today , Johanna was not lucky. In fact , while hiding her drugs someone came in the room without knocking , getting her to be caught off guard._

 _The intruder was staring straight at Johanna._

 _"Why are you hiding them ?"_

 _" Excuse me ? " asked Johanna a bit incredulous_

 _" Why are you hiding them ? It's unnecessary. I know this little game of yours since two weeks. There is no need to hide that "_

 _What the heck ? thought Johanna. The woman standing in front of her was something for sure. Her red hair and her green eyes were really beautiful , conveying an impression of mystery._

 _"Couldn't you say it sooner ? Hiding is the hardest part ! "_

 _" I could have but I wanted to picture this exact priceless face you're currently doing ." answered the woman laughing._

 _And her laugh was something too. It could light up a whole room. Johanna got intrigued : who was that girl ?_

 _"You should have asked. I would have made it for free "_

 _"I don't think you would have. Johanna Mason is not like that. She is a Victor. She can't be told to what to do right ? "_

 _Shit. Johanna's chances were definitely screwed. This girl was probably a new nurse and she must know all about Johanna's mental instability . Won-der-ful ._

 _"So you know who am I? The crazy Victor from 7 ? The bald girl who got tortured ? " said Johanna sarcastically._

 _" That's what people think of you. I wouldn't use those terms."_

 _" Oh you prefer " Unstable " maybe ? "_

 _" No. I would say " Strong , Fierce and Brave "_

 _"You must be kidding me." snorted Johanna._

 _" Not at all."_

 _These words left Johanna speechless for a moment. How could a woman she didn't even know use positive words about her ?_

 _"You know ..." started the woman " you should be proud of you at least a little bit. I saw you saving Katniss in the Quarter Quell . That was very brave. "_

 _"It was only to save my butt " retorted Johanna._

" _I don' t think so. You knew the Capitol would have chased after you "_

 _The nurse never stopped cleaning the room while talking , giving the opportunity to Johanna to look at the girl's body. " Beautiful " thought Johanna. Really beautiful. The girl was about to leave and suddenly Johanna spoke out loud_

 _"What's your name ? " asked Johanna embarrassed_

 _The girl turned around , facing Johanna and smiling " Jane . And yes I would love having a date with you one day but don't take those awful drugs okay ? ."_

 _Jane left the room , leaving once again a Johanna totally stunned. That girl was definitively something._

 _End of the flashback_

" Okay you win. You're going to come with me and I'm going to make it clear that you're my girlfriend . Happy ? "

Jane displayed a satisfied smile as an answer.

" See ? It was not that complicated "

Johanna rolled her eyes but was delighted to please Jane.

" Now you have three hours to spare with until this meeting you know ... " pointed out Johanna while starting to kiss Jane's collarbone .

" I don't think it would be wise Jo' .. "

"I've never said I was the wisest . You're the brain for both of us but you know sometimes you should turn it off " said Johanna still trailing kisses on Jane's body .

" I really hate you Jo' but okay I turn it off . Now kiss me dammit ! "

Johanna triumphantly smiled and executed Jane's order.

And that during three hours.

 _ **Meeting**_

The others Victors were already here when Jane and Johanna arrived. Plutarch nodded at them as a sign of greetings while the others were too busy to notice them. Except maybe Haymitch smiling at her. "He must be fucking high for smiling at me " thought Johanna .

" My dear Johanna I am so glad to see you again ! Your hair are splendid my dear " exclaimed Effie taking her hands in hers.

" Last time you saw me I didn't have any but I assure you they are freaking normal Effie " answered back Johanna .

Effie nodded still smiling not affected by Johanna 's sassy remark and shifted her attention towards Jane .

" Oh excuse me for my bad manners , I forgot to greet you properly . I am Effie Trinket and you are ... ? "

" Jane . I am .. "

"My girlfriend . Jane is my girlfriend " finished Johanna with a fake confidence displaying on her face.

" Won-der-ful ! I am so happy " shouted Effie with her best Capitol accent.

Thanks to the very discretion of Effie , the whole room stared at them . Johanna couldn't be more annoyed.

"Yeah , WON-DER-FUL " said Johanna.

Plutarch was for once her hero. He started talking about the ceremony and their schedule for the different events they will have to attend. Katniss sighed every two minutes , already tired of the too numerous speeches she will have to make.

" After the ceremony there will be a little private dinner with some officials" announced Plutarch

"Is it compulsory ? " asked Katniss

" It would be appreciable if you all come , Katniss . So many people want to see you "

" And I don't want to see any of them "

" The Mockingjay still has whims I see " dropped Johanna making the all audience to look at her. Once again.

" I don't think it's the place for this type of debates " claimed Beetee

" We are all here basically to smile and to attend stupid events . Why do I have a sense of 'déjà-vu" ? Oh yeah it reminded me of the WON-DER-FUL Capitol events. Plagiarize is very bad Plutarch " continued Johanna

Plutarch sighed but did not argue. He knew that Johanna was stubborn and he will not win this argument.

"If you say so Johanna but we don't treat our guests like Snow. You're not in a cell are you? Right. I wish you could understand sometimes..."

Tired of all this fights, Plutatch left the room while the Victors looked at each other.

"Normally he would have answered you angrily" said Haymitch quite puzzled.

"Maybe he learnt to behave instead some of you" pointed out Effie looking at Haymitch in her best annoyed mood.

"Well we're here so we should at least be polite. It is only two days I think we are all enough mature to do so. Right?"

Peeta's statement calmed down everyone's nerves. Even Johanna seemed to realize how harsh she has acted.

"Okay" answered Katniss, feeling guilty to be always so grumpy about this trip.

"Did the Girl on Fire agree to something ? Peeta you can really create miracles"

Haymitch's reaction made everyone laugh. Then, they discussed about everything and nothing until the very evening.

Back to their room, Johanna fell on her bed and before dozing off she heard Jane saying

"You are quite something my dear Johanna"


	6. V ANNIE

**"Aeternum Vale" (Farewell Forever)**

"Finn we have to go"

" 'Coming mum"

Annie's son appeared on the threshsold. Annie got stunned once again. He looked so much like his father. Same lovely smile and same bright eyes. So many similarities that it hurt Annie sometimes to see the ghost of the love of her life appearing through her son's eyes. It was a relief though : Finnick was still here somehow.

"You look handsome. It suits you amazingly well" declared Annie happily which made her son smile. He was happy to bring her joy . She did not often smile sadly and those barely two seconds of joy illuminating her face were a success for Finn.

"Thanks mum. Where do we go?"

"To a small ceremony. A tribute for the Rebel's deaths "

"I see..."

Both silent, they walked for fifteen minutes. Johanna and Jane were waiting them even though Annie told them it was unnecessary. Johanna had insisted knowing that it will be a difficult day for Annie. Finnick's name will be probably mentioned and Johanna was not so sure about Annie's reaction. Besides, she could not imagine letting them to go alone.

" Finn you look like a penguin with that black tie " said Johanna to loosen the atmosphere.

" And you look like some vampire Capitol citizen with this make up" retorted Finn laughing.

"You are lucky that Effie is not here otherwise she would have given you a lesson about manners"

Johanna and Finn's little chat enlightened Annie's mood, still very anxious about this little ceremony. How could she be relaxed though? This ceremony will throw memories back and she was not sure she could handle them.

The travel to the place of the ceremony seemed to last an eternity. Arrived, they joined the other Victors. All of them were looking at Annie except Katniss whose eyes were staring at the floor. "She seemed so distressed" thought Annie. Of course Peeta was here, trying to calm his wife but it did not seem to be efficient.

Seated, Annie examined the room. It was not that crowded but still, so many people and so many eyes lingered on Annie and on Finn. The boy did not notice that- he was too busy having fun with Johanna and Jane but Annie could clearly see it. All this pity mingled with sadness disturbed her.

But her thoughts could not go deeper as President Paylor started to speak. Her speech was as usual quite moving and the most of the audience was in tears. Annie was emotionless though. This speech will not give her husband back. There was no need to be sentimental about it. But her mood suddenly changed when the President started enumerating the names of the numerous fallen people. The list seemed endless.

" Finnick Odair "

That's at that precise moment that something flickered up in Annie's eyes. The realization of Finnick's death struck her even more. Her son stood up due to Annie's surprise , and went to hold the flame which was about to illuminate the monument a few moments later. Annie could not shift her glare from her son. His stance was elegant and despite the serious look of his eyes, he enlightened the room with his presence and his natural charm. No one could deny the striking resemblance between Finn and his father.

Finn , still holding the flame turned his head towards her mother , locking his eyes with hers. Annie understood : his son was paying tribute to his father but also doing this for her. To soothe her.

"He would have been proud"

Johanna's voice made Annie realize of her surrounding.

" Yeah" whispered Annie with a smile on her face.

" You do realize that everyone is looking at him?" asked Johanna

" No wonder. He has the elegance of Finnick."

At the end of the ceremony , Annie headed towards the group of the former Victors. Katniss was talking with Peeta while Finn approached his mother proudly smiling.

"It was really amazing what you did over there" said Annie , the voice trembling. She patted her son's shoulders.

"I'm glad mum. It was like being with him you know? Maybe I sound stupid-"

"You don't" assured Annie.

Paylor came and congratulated Finn personally. Next to her, a man was standing. His eyes were brown and his skin tanned. He was tall and had a soft smile which did not go unnoticed by Annie.

"May I present you Alexander ? He is my new secretary of the Office. " said Paylor

" My pleasure to meet all of you " said Alexander

" Well they all say that but you would not like spending a single day with the crazy people we are " retorted ironically Johanna.

" Johanna ! What about manners ?!" exclaimed Effie which made chuckled Haymitch drinking ..water to Annie's surprise.

"Sorry for her behavior. She likes scaring people" told Annie to the man , making eye-contact with him.

The others stared at her. Usually , Annie was not the type to chat. And most of all, she was not the type to chat with strangers.

" I need more to be scared. May I offer a drink ? " he asked

Johanna scoffed and got nudged by Jane for that. Annie stared at Alexander. She did not expect that.

" I'm sure she loves to ! Right Mum ? I will stay with Auntie Johanna ! "

Finn's sentence struck Annie. He wanted so badly her to find happiness again. Blinking at the guy, she finally composed herself and answered.

" I would love to".

She joined the man and before leaving the group , she winks at her son. Maybe it was time to open herself up to the world. Looking at the portrait of Finnick, she smiled even more and remembered when her and Finnick met the first time.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Barely out of her medical ward, Annie was walking in an unknown corridor. She had won the Hunger Games a few days ago and was able to walk on her feet again. Still , she was still confused by all of this. She knew deeply she will never be the same. For starters , she was mute since three days and even the needles stinging her arms , her ultimate phobia, did not make her shout. She was emotionless._

 _While she was loitering in the corridors, she observed the painting at the walls. Paintings of home with beautiful landscapes. Annie got nostalgic at the thoughts of her district. She missed home. She missed yet, she was frightened of it. Was it still home though? After what happened in that arena , nothing seemed to be Home. Annie was now a Victor and Victors were homeless , obeying at the Capitol and only at the Capitol. Annie might look innocent but she was realistic regarding her future - there was none._

 _Deeply thinking, Annie did not see the man in front of him. She bumped into him, stumbled but luckily the stranger held her in the instant_.

 _"Hey you"_

 _His voice was warm and charming. Back on her feet again , Annie was unable to see the man though : her hair was all over in front of her face._

 _"Let me help you with all of this" the man said pointing at her messy hair. He took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. He repeated the action several times while whistling .Annie stayed immobile the all time._

 _"That's better" he finally said admiring the final result of his accomplishment ._

 _Annie nodded and flushed at the sight of the man. He was handsome with his golden hair and his fascinating smile._

 _"You must be Annie. I would like congratulating you but I don't think congratulations should apply to that type of games."_

 _A silence._

 _"I'm glad you're alive. I should not say it though as my two tributes died but still, it would have been a shame never meeting must have been happy. District Four does not win often."_

 _Again a silenc_ e.

 _" Well how many days do you still stay in the Capitol? I would like seeing you again. " asked the man without a single hesitation in his tone._

 _" A week"_

 _Annie surprised herself. She had finally said something._

 _" Well do you mind if ... Will it be okay if I come over ? "_

 _Annie nodded._

 _" See you tomorrow then ? By the way I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Finnick. Finnick Odair."_

 _Finnick whose face was displaying an astonished smile was about to leave when Annie called him_

 _" I'm crazy. Why would you like spending time with me? "_

 _Finnick turned around to see her. His eyes were soft and he seemed bothered by her question. He walked towards her and the distance between us narrowed it extremely. She could hear him breathing while he was leaning his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were fixed on hers and his expression got serious_.

 _"First you're not crazy. Secondly I want to spent time with you because you're the bravest girl I have ever met. Thirdly you're an amazing person and I hope that you'll know it. And finally , I love putting your hair back in place and I would do anything to do that again if you let me do it. See you soon , Annie Cresta"._

 _And then he was gone._

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"Are you okay ?"

Alexander's question snapped Annie out of her thoughts. She glanced once again at Finnick's photo and said:

"Yes I am. I'm just saying goodbye to someone very special" she replied a soft smile lingering on her face.

Then , she spent the night talking with this guy and for once in a very long time, she felt happy.

 **"Farevell Forever, my Dear Annie."**

I really hope you enjoy the story ! Don't hesitate to leave comments and reviews :) Have a good day !


	7. VI PLUTARCH

**"It's right to learn even from an enemy"** \- Ovid

" Is everything happening according to your plan ?"

Plutarch, whose eyes were staring at the flooe , was totally taken aback. He turned around and discovered a woman.

"Atalanta" he said as a reply.

His eyes ogled on Atalanta's dress. It suited her perfectly well. He made eye contact with her and understood that she was expecting a better answer from him.

" Well I guess so" he added.

He was facing her now. Her dark eyes were peering at him.

" I did not wear that tight dress tonight to hear only a "I guess so" Plutarch. "

Plutarch laughed at Atalanta's remark. She always found a way to enlighten the atmosphere. Totally contrary to the stressed man that Plutarch always was. They were quite opposite but still, they had found each other.

" Well , Haymitch is sober, Katniss is not shooting at anyone and Johanna is as charming as usual so maybe you're right : everything is going well. For now".

"You worry too much Plutarch" Atalanta said while grabbing Plutarch by the arm.

He got surprised by her sudden movement but too happy to enjoy a brief moment of calm , he did not say a thing.

The large room was crowded. The government , the main important enterpreneurs.. Everyone was attending the event. Not only for the champagne and for the delicious food - most of them wanted to see The guests of tonight : The Victors.

Victors were in fact at the center of anyone's attention. Katniss did not seem to be fond of it though. Observed by so many eyes, she felt as spied as she had been during the Victory was fully aware of that.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should not have insisted on their presence tonight."

"People want to see them. It's not your fault if people are rude and stare at them" replied Atalanta.

Plutarch nodded but his worries did not vanish. Except Katniss, the other victors seemed to enjoy the evening - or they were faking it perfectly well. Haymitch was drinking water but still closely watched by Effie while Peeta was discussing with some Parliamentarians. Peeta's eyes locked with Katniss's sometimes just to make sure she was not about to break down at any moment. Johanna, Jane and Annie were talking with Alexander whose eyes could not stop lingering on Annie.

" Is it me or is Alexander too close to Annie ? " asked Plutarch

" Too close ? I'm surprised they are not already making out !"

" What do you mean ? They barely know each other and Annie.."

" Annie is a beautiful woman and Alexander a handsome man, Plutarch. I swear you must be blind to not see how those two look at each other ! " exclaimed Atalanta.

"Alexander and Annie ?! No way .."

" Plutarch you're so clueless sometimes. It reminds me of how stunned you were when I invited you to our first date!"

" I was not..-"

" Clueless? Yes you were. But that's part of your charm " smirked Atalanta, still clung at Plutarch's arm.

" My charm ? But .. " stammered Plutarch, the face flushed with emotion.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Plutarch was working in his office. That last bill proposed to the Parliament needed to be slightly changed and Plutarch had volunteered to be in charge of the case. Since 6 AM , he was straining himself to do his utmost to write the bill and his speech for his meeting of tomorrow._

 _Whistling while doing his task, he did not hear the knocking at the door ._

 _"Still seating on that damn chair ?"_

 _Startled, Plutarch raised his head. He found Atalanta in front of his desk. Her red lipstick made her smile even more radiant. Her slanting eyes were beautiful as always and Atalanta's look was deep and warm. Atalanta was delighted. She had finally found Plutarch and was here to kidnap him. She won't leave this room until he will agree on coming with her for a drink._

 _"I'm working. That seat is part of the working conditions I'm afraid" answered Plutarch, still looking at her._

 _"I can see that. But you see, I can't portray you without that damn chair and that makes me terribly sad." said Atalanta emphasizing on the word "terribly"._

 _Plutarch smiled. He knew she was about about to ask him knew each other for a few months. They had met at a Capitol official diner. Since then, Atalanta and Plutarch had been playing a sort of flirting game . Atalanta was rather playing the game alone as Plutarch was totally clueless._

 _"It can't be that terrible ?" asked Plutarch_

 _"Yes it is. The Prime Minister should have at least a bit of a free time."suggested Atalanta._

 _"Ruling a country does not give_ _one so much free time Atalanta. But thank you for your consideration regarding my health ."_

 _Atalanta sighed. Plutarch was a hard working man and she knew how important his job for him was but deep inside, she was kinda jealous of that office which spent more time with Plutarch than she did._

 _"I do truly understand. But I'm starting to be damn jealous of this room and I wish our relationship would have mattered more to you." whispered Atalanta._

 _Plutarch gaped. Did he hear what he thought he had heard ? What did she mean by "our relationship"? While Plutarch was pondering over what she just had said, the realization of her own words had struck her. She flushed in the instant despite her natural confidence. She was not especially talkative about her feelings. Everything was out now. It was Plutarch's turn._

 _"Our .. relationship?" asked Plutarch, letting go of his pen. He was rubbing his hands , a gesture of anxiety._

 _" You can't be that clueless, Plutarch. I mean we did flirt, did not we?!"_

 _"Flirting ? You mean ..-"_

 _Atalanta interrupted him._

 _"- You know exactly what I mean. I might be chatty and sociable , I don't let men flirting with me if I don't feel anything for them. It is not in my character"_

 _" I see... so we flirted " stated Plutarch._

 _Plutarch finally got it. They had flirted and had flirted since the first very day. He remembered about the past few months. The way she grabbed his arm at any official gala and laughed at any of his jokes. The way he hold for a long time her hand to say goodbye... It was clear as crystal - Plutarch , the least romantic guy of the Cabinet , who had dealt with Snow's bombings, who dealt everyday with bills, laws and difficult cases to solve, did not know its own feelings._

 _" Yeah we did "_

 _Their weird behavior towards each other had an explanation now. It was true that most of their friends thought there was something going on between them. Paylor always invited Atalanta at Capitol parties and she was always placed next to Plutarch. An awkward silence filled the room. Who will be the first so speak up? Seeing the pale face of Plutarch, Atalanta decided to handle this._

 _"I really thought you would have seen it.. You never cease to amaze me , Plutarch" said Atalanta smiling._

 _Plutarch glanced at his watch and decided to delay his work. The bill could wait a little bit if it meant a date with Atalanta. Standing up and walking to her , Plutarch was smiling. He would have never though that one of the most wittiest woman of Panem would have a liking for him._

 _" It seems I was too focused on my word to realize... well .. that I really like you" he admitted._

 _" And that I really like you. Now that's settled , let me kidnap you to go out for a drink."_

 _They stared at each other and laughed , finally understanding how stupid they both had been by hiding what they were feeling for each other._

 _" Is it a date ? "_

 _"Yes it is. I, a former Capitol citizen asks one of the sexiest Rebellion leader and the nowadays Prime Minister out. " chuckled Atalanta._

 _" Should not it be the other way around ? I mean..."_

 _" The Middle Ages has ended centuries ago. And don't ruin the mood Plutarch ! "_

 _" Sorry I've just.."_

 _" So it's a yes ? "_

 _" Yes Atalanta. I would like going out with you. Geese! I sound like a teenager "_

 _Atalanta laughed and took Plutarch's hand. They were walking towards outside but just before leaving , Atalanta turned her head towards Plutarch's desk_

 _" Atalanta : 1 , Desk : O " she whispered_

 _And then they were gone._

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK_

" Okay I was maybe a bit clueless about the situation " admitted Plutarch.

Atalanta's look wanted the damn truth from his mouth.

" Okay I was totally clueless. Happy ?"

Atalanta smiled and nodded. Caressing Plutarch's cheek , she spotted the Victors who were discussing with Paylor.

" I do think it is time for you to say hello to your friends." she said, pointing with her finger at the Victors' group.

Plutarch nodded and both walked towards the little group.

" Plutarch , we thought you were hiding yourself from us" said Haymitch , his left hand touching Effie's waist.

"Haymitch ! What about manners ?! Plutarch is a busy man. It is natural that he does not have time for us " replied Effie , smacking Haymitch's arm.

" I see that you're enjoying yourself " pointed out Plutarch , staring at Haymitch's glass.

" Don't worry. I'm being closely babysitted by someone nearby" said Haymitch glancing briefly at Effie.

" First of all , I am not babysitting you Haymitch and secondly , you will thank me later " the former escort retorted.

Atalanta guffawed.

" You look like an old couple" she said.

Effie flushed while Haymitch smirked. Plutarch noticed that the former Victor was however not so at ease despite his best efforts to prove the contrary. He was avoiding on purpose Plutarch's eyes and was staring a the floor.

" What ? Did I say something wrong ?"

" No" answered Plutarch. Still amused by his friends' behavior he went on. " Let's just say that those two are shy when it comes to their relationship."

"Plutarch..." . Haymitch gritted his teeth, as a sign of open irritation.

" Making fun of Haymitch ? I did not think you would have ever been as nasty as me , Plutarch"

Johanna appeared from nowhere. Wearing a black jacket and a black blouse , her make up enlighted her eyes. She was amazing.

" I was not being nasty Johanna. I pointed out facts , that's all."

Smiling , Johanna looked at Atalanta.

" You must be Plutarch's friend." Then, she talked to Plutarch. " I'm hurt Putarch. The whole Capitol is speaking about the two of you but you barely introduced her to us , your dearest friends" she said.

" I did not have the pleasure to often see you."

" A little visit every ten years is enough, thank you very much Plutarch... Where is our Girl On Fire by the way ?"

" Katniss must be with Paylor , her speech is about to start" commented Haymitch.

" The Mockignjay back in an arena... Well , some things never change apparently." stated ironically Johanna.

" Johanna ! Manners ! " shrieked Effie in her most high pitched voice.

"For once , I agree with her. Behave yourself Jo'" whispered Jane who has just joined the little group. This made immediately Johanna shut up.

" The Seven Victor getting silenced because of her girlfriend. What a charming view " snorted Haymitch.

"Said the former drunkard whose only beverage is orange juice because of his love for a girl. You almost behave like a teenager " retaliated Johanna.

" Johanna .."

" Haymitch !"

Both Jane's and Effie's voices echoed and the two Victors finally decided to stop their childish games. Atalanta , witnessing all of this, reached Plutarch's hand. She came nearer him and asked.

" Are they always like that ?"

"Yes. You will get used to it eventually."

Plutarch could not explain it any further as the lights turned off and the room was plunged into darkness. Katniss appeared. After a brief silence , she started speaking in front of all the Capitol elite. She sounded calm but Plutarch caught up the fact that her hands were shaking a little bit , a sign of obvious anxiety. Plutarch noticed Peeta in the crown , not far from the little group and next to Annie and Alexander. His face displayed worry.

Two minutes after that , as the crowd was applauding the end of Katniss's speech , the Mockingjay left as quickly as she can the scene.. Relieved , she joined Peeta. Her face stayed as emotionless as it had been during her address. She was trying to stay composed and calm but she did not fool Plutarch. The way she breathed heavily , the way her hands were still shaking - she was clearly upside down. Plutarch regretted it and sent a message to Paylor.

' Let's not pressure Katniss again. I was wrong with those speeches. The girl does not deserve that. We're not Snow or Coin , are we?'

Then , Plutarch went after Katniss. Her back faced her and he put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and spun around .

"I'm sorry" Plutarch said out of the blue.

Katniss frowned , not getting what the Prime Minister meant it.

" For what ?"

"We should not have insisted on those speeches. All of this - it must have been terrible".

Katniss shrugged and explained

" It's okay . I knew I would have to do this at least once again."

" I just wanted to apologize to you. It was a mistake."

An awkward silence took place then. Plutarch nodded towards Peeta who had witnessed the all thing without saying anything. The Prime Minister , after saying goodbye , left the couple. Quickly , Katniss caught him up .

" I am glad you've found someone Plutarch " she said , pointing at Atalanta who was still in deep conversation with Effie and Johanna.

" Thank you Katniss. I'm glad too. It's such a rare thing to find someone like this. And I am glad you've finally opened yourself to Peeta. I was sure you would have found each other eventually , in the end." he admitted.

" How could you be so sure of that ? I...I- " mumbled Katniss

"The way you looked at him. A sincere and pure look. The purest I have never seen."

Katniss got mute. She was not very fond of those talks about the past and especially about her behaviour towards Peeta. He could have died in the hands of Snow because of her. Because of her love for him. She did not hide her feelings good enough and that had almost been lethal for Peeta. It was not fair. She felt guilty for that. Hiding was supposed to be her best asset - she had hidden so many killed animals which she had hunted ,totally against the Law but yet , she had been unsuccessful when it had come to her feelings. Plutarch noticed her distress as her look was suddenly void of life and he tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Katniss. Peeta is okay. We all are."

" Or at least we pretend to."

"Yeah. That's a thing I've learnt from ."

"You've learnt something from him ? Really?"

" **It's right to learn even from an enemy Katniss."**

"Maybe ..." whispered Katniss

" Pretending had been part of our daily life . It's hard to break an habit isn't it ?"

"Yeah"

" But there are worse games to play , right ?"

"I guess so"

"See you tomorrow Katniss. Enjoy your night".

It was the end of the reception . Plutarch had danced with Atalanta all the night along. He had been surprised by Haymitch who usually loathed dancing and who has however danced twice in a row with Effie. Johanna and Jane had danced only for a slow just like Katniss with Peeta. Despite Katniss's reluctance for dancing , she had accepted to waltz with Peeta whose face had displayed a smug face.

Peeta was searching for Atalanta but he found Haymitch instead , the elbows on the table situated near the bar.

" Alone ?" asked Plutarch

" I'm waiting someone "

"You mean Effie"

" Maybe " replied Haymitch , his face brightening at the mention of the former escort.

"What a gentleman you have become. "

" Perhaps. Maybe your sober state had turned me into a nice person" suggested Haymitch.

" That or Love had changed you"

Haymitch choked , taken aback by what Plutarch has just said.

" Don't look startled Haymitch. I think we all know what's going on between you two for a long time now "

" ' Don't know what you're goddamn talking about " retorted Haymitch.

" Fake ignorance all you want Haymitch but you're not fooling anyone now"

Haymitch stared at Plutarch , perplex about the outcome of their conversation. Was the Prime Minister trying to know the truth ? Haymitch did not like discussing about it. It was his private life and maybe due to the lack of private life under Snow , he was eager to finally have a proper private life. But deep inside , the reason of Haymitch's uneasiness was totally different. He intended to protect Effie just like he did for ages now. Even tough ten years after Snow's downfall , Haymitch did not feel safe at a hundred percent.

The lips pursed , the eyebrows frowned Haymitch responded at Plutarch' remark.

" Right " he admitted before going on " What about you , Prime-Minister-Dating-A-Capitol-Woman?"

" Are you seriously shifting the subject ? You're hopeless seriously"

The two men chuckled. Taking a deep breath , Plutarch explained how he met Atalanta. Not ashamed of what he felt for her , he did not hesitate to praise her like a young teenager madly in love for the first time. Because in fact , he had never felt such a strong thing for anyone before. The Snow's era had not allowed Plutarch to enjoy completely life. Always on his guard , he had been suspicious towards anyone and did not make lots of acquaintances.

The two friends were now open speaking about their life. Haymitch gave up and admitted that his crush for Effie dated back for years now and that both of them had hidden in order not to be threatened by Snow.

" You're so damn in love. I can't believe it" commented Haymitch after hearing the whole story

" I know. And I can't believe you and Effie had been together secretly for so long ! Finnick and Cinna would have won their bet."

" They bet on me ?! " asked Haymitch

" On you and Effie. We all had seen that there was something going on but we were not sure. Finnick and Cinna were convinced however"

"Dammit ! "

" Don't be surprised Haymitch. They just wanted you to be happy " explained Plutarch

"And they died for this"

" No . They died for Snow's end. No one was safe during the Rebellion but at least we knew why. Under Snow , we were not safer . They chose a cause Haymitch."

Effie and Atalanta arrived a few minutes after that. Atalanta grabbed Plutarch by the hand and after waving goodbye , they both left the room. Just before leaving , Plutarch heard Haymitch calling Effie "sweetheart" and he knew that his friend will be okay.

And knowing that was all that matters to Plutarch. His friends being safe and sound were all he needed. Knowing that Atalanta , whose hand intertwined with his , was okay was all he needed.

Because there were worse games to play.

Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) If you have time , you can leave reviews to give me your opinion about the story ;))

Kassioppe


	8. VII EFFIE

_**Cineri gloria sera venit**_ **\- Fame comes too late to the dead**

The room was silent. Effie wondered what was going on. She noticed with horror that she was wearing one of her numerous excentric Capitol outfits from her time as an escort. The damn silence mortified her. Effie loathed silence. It always forced her to think about the past. She needed a voice , a sound or even a movement to surround her . Otherwise she would waste all her energy into thinking. And remembering the past was not something Effie enjoyed. Not at all.

Suddenly a clock appeared out of nowhere. Effie recognized it immediately. It was the clock from the Games. A slight sound emerged from it but as the times went by , terribly slowly for Effie , its sound got higher. Higher , wider , fulfilling the entire room. A constant Bang. Each bang , an another dead. Effie shut her eyes , as if the picture of the fallen tributes would go away eventually. " It is not real " she said to herself. But her fears overwhelmed her thoughts. Bang. Effie opened her eyes . Katniss was in front of her.

" You reaped me. It's all your fault."

Bang. Katniss disappeared before Effie could even say something back. Bang. Peeta was now standing in front of her.

"You're like them , Effie. You're like him. Snow. You killed them , Effie. It's all your fault".

Bang. The figure of Peeta disappared;

Effie's heart was hammering against her chest. Her breath was irregular. She wanted so damn to wake up, to go away from there but her mind would not allow her. It trapped her.

Bang. Cinna and Finnick replaced Peeta's image. Their bodies were bathed in blood and their eyes were emotionless.

"You did that Effie " said Cinna, referring at the blood. " You were part of them. You're a murderer Effie"

"I-"

"You shattered my life, you and the Capitol. I could have been happy with Annie and my son but you and your Capitol killed me."

Bang. Disappeared again. Haymitch stood in front of her instead. Effie stiffened. First, she thought he was about to hug her as his hands tried to reach for her. But all of the sudden, his hands were strangling her. Effie was choking uncontrollably.

"It's all your fault, sweetheart. You are part of them. The Capitol eccentricities, its games and its Victors' prostitution. You make me the way I am today : an alcoholic haunted Victor. You should pay for what you've done. You should be dead" Haymitch said angrily, his teeth clenched, his face full of rage.

Effie could not breathe anymore. Her eyes locked with Haymitch's in vain and -

"Effie , wake up "

Effie opened her eyes abruptly. She was back in her bedroom. Her hands were still shaking due to the horrible nightmare she just finally had fled from.

"You're okay, Effie ?"

Effie snapped out her thoughts. Haymitch was sitting on their bed, next to her. She could see he was reluctant to touch her, not sure if she was totally awaken. She was still distraught, still shocked about her awful dream. She rarely had ones as bas as this one. Seeing Haymitch's worried eyes, she tried to compose herself, willing to lessen his worryings. It was just a bad dream after all , was not it ? At least, that's what she was trying to think.

"Yeah don't worry. Just a dream .. more vivid than the usual. Did I wake you?"

"You just had one of the most awful nightmares of your life and you're worried if you woke me up? Sweetheart you're quite hopeless sometimes".

" First it was not that awful. It's just a dream, Haymitch. Second , you did not answer to my question. Did I ?" insisted Effie.

Haymitch sighed. Effie could be stubborn sometimes.

" No you didn't. I was talking with Peeta."

" At 2 AM ?" asked Effie. She realized the possible reason of this early conversation two seconds after she uttered those words - Peeta had probably ... as it could sometimes happen. The boy even though saved from Snow's hands, never totally recovered from his hijacking. Sometimes , he could lose his mind when there was too much stressful things to.

This realization struck Effie. She became frantic , totally panicked and worried for Peeta's state.

" Did something happen? Did he need something ? Why did you not wake me up Haymitch ? "

Effie was about to get up but Haymitch was quicker and grabbed her firmly.

" No way you get up in your condition. No need to do a fuss about Peeta. He was a bit under pressure but I took care of this. It's settled"

" But he is okay isn't he ?" Effie asked , her voice more high pitched as usual due to her worries.

" The boy is fine, Effie. Don' t try to change the subject though. We're not done yet."

Effie rolled her eyes , perfectly knowing that Haymitch won't drop the subject. She tried to dissuade him , as a last desperate try.

"Seriously it's nothing. Everyone has nightmares" she stated

" But few people have nightmares like we do. You know that. And don't try to tell me it's nothing - your hands are still shaking " pointed Haymitch out.

Haymitch was as a matter of fact right. Effie's hands were still shaking and despite Effie's best efforts to sound well , her all body showed the signs of her exhaustiveness : her hands were shaking , her voice was weak and she had bags under her eyes. She could not fool anyone and certainly not Haymitch.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Effie..."

"You cannot force me Haymitch. I don't force you when it comes to your own nightmares so don't ask me to talk about mine. Please"

"You know I won't. I wish you could talk about it freely though " groaned Haymitch.

"You can't protect me from the nightmares , you know that." Effie said with a muffled voice.

Haymitch breathed out heavily. His eyes darkened. He had tried to protect her even though she had shown her witty mind more than once before, always so conscious of the fact she had to act 24/7 during her time as an escort. She knew she had to act the innocent Capitol citizen. An innocent Capitol puppet. Still , Haymitch always had the urge to protect Effie.

"Don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart"

"Don't "sweetheart" me to shift the real topic here."

"You liked when I "sweetheart" yesterday when we were in the bathroom and you -"

" Manners Haymitch! " gasped Effie ,smaking his arms. It made Haymitch chuckle. " And stop playing the fool. It does not suit you. You know perfectly what I mean" she added.

Haymitch remained silent, his eyes staring at the wall in order to prevent him from looking at Effie. Effie was right as she often was. He was trying to protect her from any danger. Even from things he could not see. He knew besides that Effie was able to take care of herself. She was a grown woman. She had proved it many times in the past. She had faced the lifestyle of the Hunger Games - being escort had not been an easy job, even more when you progressively got aware , like Effie did , of the reality of the situation.

" Okay maybe I tend to overprotect you sometimes -"

"Maybe ? You do tend to overprotect me" cut Effie off " And I know you do all of this because-"

"-because I am a gentleman who likes protecting people " finished Haymitch.

" "Gentleman" does not cover you up . You do that because you love me but as you don't like talking about your feelings you're playing the denial card. Protecting someone because you love that someone is fine Haymitch. You're not in the arena anymore..."

Haymitch did not know how to reply to this. He just took Effie's hands in his and caressing them softly. It was his way to kinda answer. Haymitch had never been at ease when voicing his feelings were needed. Voicing had been forbidden all his life. Voicing your opinion and you could go to jail or worse under the Capitol. Voicing your feelings as a Victor and those who would you care about became targets.

"What's taking place today by the way ? " Haymitch asked

" The ceremony regarding the Capitol rebels." Effie answered, biting her lips.

"I see...You're going ?"

"Well yes of course...Katniss will probably have to go and I don't want her to go alone"

"Peeta will be with her. You're not her escort anymore Effie. She can handle those things alone. You're not forced to go." Haymitch stated.

"I'm not doing this because I was her escort. I'm doing this because she needs it." explained Effie

"She needs it? Or do you mean you need it"

Effie sighed but tried to explain her thoughts.

"Her mother never showed up while she was normally invited to the all thing. And yes... I want to attend it too." admitted Effie.

Haymitch placed a lock of blond hair behind Effie's ears while she was speaking. He understood her - the Capitol rebels had been people she had known and got to learn throughout the years. Especially the prep team of Katniss and Peeta.

"Well , go to sleep for now. It's only 3 AM"

" Go to sleep too."

"Is it an invitation, Effie Trinket ?" Haymitch smirked

"Manners , Haymitch ! "

And then , Haymitch turned the light off.

10 AM. Effie woke up and after a good shower, she tried in vain to choose the proper outfit for the ceremony. Her style had changed through the decade - still a bit extravagant for District 12 but way too much plain for the Capitol. The wigs , the exccentric make up had vanished. But yet , Effie felt the urge to bring them back today. It was a ceremony designed for the Capitol. For sure there will be Capitol people and probably Capitol people who will recognize her. Was she ready that they saw her whithout all that stuff ? That they saw her like the woman she now was ? Maybe Faking could save her from the embarassment of seeing those people.

Her reflexion in the mirror did not help either. She only saw her tired face and the signs of aging. She could not let that visible. Not in front of those needed to cover this up. She took the powder and started applying it on her face. A few seconds after starting it, Effie stopped herself all of the sudden. "What am I doing?" she thought. It was not her anymore but yet she needed to do it. This inner conflict was eating her alive. The blong wig was watching her. Mocking her.

She crawled on the floor. Effie hated her for her selfishness. What kind of person does have insecurities regarding their look at an official cermony? Only Capitol bitches could do that. Effie hated her even more - she was still a selfish person just like any Capitol person. She was still loathsome. Maybe her nightmares had been right. She needed to be punished for what she did to those innocent children , reaped by her own hands. To be punished for what she did to their parents , grieving their twelve years old sons and daughters only because her hands and only her hands had decided they were about to die in an arena on national TV.

" Tell me what's going on Effie. Let me help you for once"

Haymitch's voice snapped Effie out of thoughts. Her eyes were progressively fulfilling with tears which were starting to drop one by one. She tried to cover them up with her fingers but Haymitch kneeled next to her and took her hands in his.

"No need to hide from me. Take all the time you need."

And that's what Effie did. For several minutes , no one uttered a single word. Effie's body shook with tears and Haymitch was only stroking her back to smoothe her.

"You must think I'm crazy" said Effie

"I've seen people far crazier than you. Snow was crazy. Coin was crazy. You're not" Haymitch replied.

"I'm basically crying wrapped only with a bath robe over a wig and cream powder. That's what I called being crazy."

" I basically have a knife under my pillow Effie. Let's not turn that discussion into a competition, shall we?"

Effied nodded.

" So what grudge do you hold against that awful thing ?" asked Haymitch who pointed out the wig.

" I need to wear it today and that infuriated me. That's all"

" "That's all" ? I don't think there is only that. And who told you that you needed to wear it uh ? "

"If I don't ... they will see me." whispered Effie

"Even with a wig people will see you Effie. It does not make you invisible"

"Without it they will see me , Effie. Not the escort. I don't want them to see the real me."

Haymitch scoffed, not totally getting Effie's point. What was the matter? Effie with or without a wig , was still beautiful for him. Yet he tried to understand her.

"Would it be that hard though? Them seeing you ?" he asked

"It would go against what Mother taught me. It would go against the Capitol. With those people, you have to pretend, not being genuine. Natural is despised. If I don't go there with that , people will say things about me. They will stare at me. I don't want to be the center of the attention. It would be improper and rude... you see ?"

Haymitch stayed quiet for a while before answering her. He pondered and finally said his point of view openly.

" Screw your Mother and those people. " spat Haymitch "They can look like clowns and peacocks all they want but if it is not what you want , you don't have to do the same. You're stronger than an outfit Effie. You basically survived for months with that awful 13 uniform "

"Don't remind me of those unforms. A living nightmare " Effie's sentence made Haymitch smirk.

"That outfit fitted your curves though. Not bad if you want to ogle at someone"

" Manners Haymitch ! "

" Sorry but you have no idea how many times I ogled at you with that outfift. And you didn't need to wear this crap. It's useless "

"I wish we could be in 12" muttered Effie , leaning on Haymitch's shoulder.

"You're not obliged to go to that ceremony."

"I want to go though"

"Fine. Wear whatever your heart tells you to wear. I won't be mad if you show up with the wig and the exccentric dress. You have the right to be afraid, even of a dress. And if it is too hard for you, you can go with the Capitol style. I will understand. If you want to go with your normal clothing , I will understand it too. No matter what, it's okay. But please, dress up because otherwise I won't let you dress up. You're killing me with that view Effie" pleaded Haymitch whose eyes were staring at Effie's chest.

Effie giggled and stood up. Thanking Haymitch , she waited him to be out before dressing up. Her choice was made. And there was no turning back.

Effie was arrived at the ceremony. The all room was splendid. Effie did not have the chance of looking at the decoration better as Peeta called her. He was wearing a simple yet elegant outfit and he looked charming as ever. He smiled at her and Effie could see that he was very glad she was here.

" You look AM-A-ZING Peeta " said with excitement Effie like she did when their two victors had been dressed during the Victory Tour.

" Thanks Effie." replied politely Peeta. " I'd like asking you a favor if you don't mind."

" You can ask me everything." told Effie smiling

" Well, Katniss insisted on doing a speech for the - "

" She insisted on doing a speech ? You're sure we're talking about the same Katniss ? She hates those " asked Effie, taken aback.

"Yeah she insisted. For him. For Cinna"

Effie got startled at the mention of her friend. Cinna. Of course Effie knew how deeply Katniss had gotten attached to the stylist but still , Effie would have never imagined that her Katniss would have insisted on doing a speech for him.

" The thing is ... the children don't want to leave her and I need to stay with her... So I was wondering .. if you could ... look after them ?" asked Peeta shyly.

" Of course Peeta! Where is she ?"

Peeta pointed out behind Effie. She turned her head and caught Katniss between all those people. Willow was trying to grab her mother's arms , in vain as Katniss was too busy with Rye, crying. Effie left Peeta and joined the little trio. Katniss seemed desperate. She was trying to stay calm but Effie was not a fool : the girl was about to break down.

Effie called Willow who spun around and shouted

" Grand'Ma ! "

Effie sighed. Willow will never call her by her name.

" How many times to I have to tell you ? First I am not that old and second my dear your mother's mother is your grand mother. Let's call me Auntie Effie , okay ?"

"But you're mummy's mother ! Haymitch is Grand Pa and because you're his wife you're Grand Ma'! " answered Willow, her arms clutched around Effie's hands.

"I am not Haymitch's wife. We're not married and-"

"But you love each other . At least, he loves you zerry zerrryyyy much"

"Let's change the subject , shall we? What about you go with me and you let mum to do the things she has to do ?"

Willow seemed not so delighted with Effie's suggestion. The little girls was frowing her eyebrows and her lips were pursed.

" But I want to stay with Mummy"

" But Mummy has to do an important thing ,honey"

" But I never see Mummy when we're here... It's sad"

"I promise you'll see her very very soon."

Willow looked at Katniss and asked

"Mummy I go with Grand'Ma and you , you do you're important thing and after we will see each other very very soon."

Katniss's face relaxed. She glanced at Effie and muttered a little "Thank you". Then she hugged her daughter and gave Rye who has finally stopped crying to Effie. But before Katniss was about to leave , Effie called the girl back.

" You're mother is not here ?"

Katniss's expression changed all of sudden. She shaked her head.

"She couldn't make it. People needed her at the Hospital."

"But you needed her" said Effie back.

Katniss shrugged.

"Not anymore. I have Peeta, Haymitch and.. I have you"

"Me?" exclaimed Effie

"Of course you. Why do you think Willow call you Grand Ma ?"

And then Katniss left.

The ceremony started. Effie explained to Willow that she should not speak loudly and both started talking quietly about the journey. Willow felt not at ease at the Capitol. The little girl missed her parents and said that " Mummy has too much monsters here to fight". It broke Effie's heart. Katniss did not deserve that. Willow neither.

"Grand Ma?"

"Yes Willow?"

" I'm happy you did not put the awful yellow thing."

"You mean the wig?"

"Yes. I prefer your hair." said Willow , playing with one of Effie's lock of hair.

"I also prefer them like that, Willow"

Effie spun around and discovered Haymitch, smirking. He sat next to her and looked after Rye.

"What are you doing here Haymitch? "

"'Don't know myself"

"I know !" shouted Willow " Grand Pa wanted to see Grand Ma ! By the way , did you know that Grand Ma is not your wife ? " the little girl asked.

Haymitch glanced at Effie ,surprised.

" She is."

"So why did you not propose to her? It's rude Grand Pa. zerrry zeryyy rude. Grand Ma is a Lady."

Neither Haymitch and Effie could say something back as the ceremony started. Paylor introduced the ceremony and Katniss then appeared. She was wearing one of the Cinna's dress he created especially for her. Effie could not help tearing up . Willow noticed it and the little girl gently took the tears off.

Katniss was magnificient. Radiant as the sun. For once, the girl did not seem to be alarmed by the situation. On the contrary she was calm . Her voice was firm. She then talked about Cinna. At the mention of the stylist's name, Effie stiffened. It had been her friend. One of the few one she had.

"Cinna was right. Fame comes to late to the dead..."

That sentence caught Effie off guard. Cinna always told her the same thing. He had been right. The deaths of all those rebels made them famous. Celebrity was the only answer to their sacrifice. However, only their names remained famous. Names written on tombs and on speeches. No one knew their lives. Except the survivors. A title which Effie had been granted with. An honour or a burden ? She still was not sure. She had met so many good people. People like Cinna, Finnick or Fluvia. She knew so many things that no one will never know about them : secrets , confessions. Their hapiness and their sadness. And for that she felt privileged. She knew what those names written on memorials really meant. More than a sacrifice. However, this honour felt like a burden. The burden of the memories. Memories. The only thing that remains. The survivors needed to remember while most of them wanted so badly to forget. They were trapped. Trapped in the flow of unbearable memories.

Memories of Cinna first of all. His serious look when he was designing his next collection. The way he banged his pen agains his desk rythmically. It created a sort of music. Then there were those nights during wich he , Effie and Finnick would endlessly talk during the Games. Those childish discussions to lighten up the mood with a glass or two of champagne. There had been that night also. That night which killed Cinna. That night during which Katniss turned into a Mockingjay on national television. Effie had caught Cinna's eyes. He had acted so calmy that night while she had been terrified. Finally there had been their last talk. Effie had not understood what he was saying as he had spoken with mysterious metaphors. It had sounded gibberish back then. Effie only understood when Plutarch had revealed her the existence of the Rebellion at 13. Cinna had back then insisted on trusting Haymitch and only Haymitch. He had only tried to warn her about the following events.

Effie could not loiter deeper in her thoughts. The all thing was ended. Willow was sleeping curled in Effie's arms while Rye was still asleep in Haymitch's. Peeta and Katniss joined them and took their children.

"Teach me how do you manage to make Rye fall asleep , Haymitch. You're the only capable of this miracle" chuckled Peeta.

" My natural charm " smirked Haymitch

End of the day. Back to their Capitol room, Effie was lying on the bed. She was tired. She was glad that tomorrow will be the last day. When she will be at 12 , she will take at least three days to recover from all of this.

"Tired ?"

Effie did not have the force to answer Haymitch. She only nodded for the sake of her precious manners. Haymitch laughed.

"Why you're laughing ? "she asked softly.

"You"

"It's rude to make fun of a Lady."

"As if I were a polite man.. It's just.. It reminded of the last time we were in the Capitol. You fell asleep exactly like that."

"The last time?"

"You know .. before I went back with the girl to 12.."

And in fact , Effie remembered.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I am going back to 12. With the Girl. She needs someone to look after her "_

 _Haymitch's statement left Effie speechless. Of course she knew that at some point , Katniss would have to go to 12. But still, Effie was taken aback. It was the end and Effie was not so much sure about what will happen regarding her._

 _"I see"_

 _It was the only possible answer that she could give. Her relationship with Haymitch had always been not stated. She did not have her words about Haymitch's whereabouts. Besides she knew that Katniss needed someone and only Haymitch could talk to the Girl nowadays. Her mother was gone , Peeta was still treated for his hijacking and Effie... Effie was nothing like Katniss. Haymitch understood better the Girl than her._

 _" When do you leave ?" asked Effie trying to sound polite._

 _"The train is planned for tomorrow" he explained , his hands in his pocket_

 _"Tomorrow.." repeated Effie_

 _"The boy will join us when he will be better. Until then , you're responsible for the boy, Effie. "_

 _" Okay."_

 _The tensed atmosphere did not help Effie. They were facing each other but it looked like she was talking to some kind of stranger. So many things were still untold. Haymitch exhaled heavily and held his hand out._

 _"Let's say goodbye then " he said_

 _Effie nodded and shook his hand. The all thing happened to be really strange. Shaking hands was for friends. They were so much more than that ... or maybe they were not ?_

 _"We will say properly goodbye tomorrow, Haymitch. You should go packing your things." Effie suggested._

 _Haymitch nodded and just before leaving the room , he glanced at her. His face showed nothing but sadness. Effie could not examine it much further as he was already left._

 _She then spent the rest of her time pacing up in her bedroom. Maybe she should have said something. But she did not. Too late now. All her thoughts revolved around her last conversation with Haymitch and it exhausted her. It exhausted her so much that she ended up lying on her bed ready to fall asleep at any moment._

 _Her breathing was the only sound fulfilling the room..until the door opened. It did not bother Effie that much though. She was too tired to open the eyes. Only fingers touching her face made Effie react. Her eyes opened , only to discover Haymitch's body._

 _"What the hell are you doing here Haymitch? It's 2AM." sighed Effie_

 _" "What the hell?" Where are your manners , sweetheart ? " giggled Haymitch._

 _" What about yours uh ? And do not "sweetheart" me ! " she said smacking his arms._

 _" I don't have any manners and you know that Effie" answered Haymitch._

 _" Clearly because you shook my hands as a farewell gesture. " muttered Effie angrily._

 _" You said we will properly say goodbye tomorrow.. I was being polite for once"_

 _" You shook my hands Haymitch ! As if .. As if we were friends !"_

 _"Because we're not ..?" asked innocently Haymitch._

 _"Of course we are ! But... we're not only just friends for Christ's sake ! "_

 _Finally the truth was out. Effie met Haymitch's gaze. He did not seem shocked by what she just had said. Still he did not seem glad._

 _" Can you define therefore our relationship , sweetheart ?"_

 _" It's called LOVE Haymitch. But clearly you don't seem willing to call it this way. So now if you do excuse me , I need to sleep because tomorrow I need to do things . Don't forget to close the door when you leave." instructed Effie, back under the covers of her bed._

 _She could hear Haymitch sighing. He did not move despite Effie's orders. He was not the type to obey : in fact , he laid down next to her and held her with his arms._

 _"I told you to leave, Haymitch."_

 _"Not happening sweetheart. I intend to enjoy my last night with you."_

 _" Leave Haymitch."_

 _"Make me"_

 _Effie sighed. There was no way she would make him leave. As much he got on her nerves, she wanted to spend the last hours with him._

 _"You're hopeless Haymitch."_

 _"Just like you . That's maybe why we love each other ?"_

 _But Effie did not hear Haymitch's declaration as she was already asleep._

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"You were so rude back then. I swear I wanted to kill you with my bare hands Haymitch" whispered Effie who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"If you say so." replied Haymitch chuckling.

And then Effie fell asleep.


	9. VIII GALE

Gale exhaled heavily. Why did he even agree with all of this in the first place? Cressida's presence had been required but she could have come all by herself. She was not the type of people who needed to be babysitted. She handled her things on her own perfectly. Still , Gale came with her for this last day of ceremonies. "Remembrance Day" like they had called it. Deep inside, Gale knew the reason why he insisted on doing it.

He hoped to see Catnip. Don't get wrong ideas : his romantic feelings for her had vanished for a while. He had moved on. Thanks to Cressida. Who would have thought it though? A Boy from Twelve. An angry boy. But now , Gale was very much a grown-up man, married with a Capitol rebel. Capitol. The enemy. Cressida and him had learned to get to know each other during the Rebellion. After his last conversation with Katniss, Cressida had found him, pacing in the corridor. He could still remember the moment very well.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Gale was fuming. Fuming and grieving at the same time. Gale did not know that it was even possible to feel to opposite feelings regarding a very same situation. He should have lied to her. He should have told her the parachutes were from the Capitol. "No" he thought. Katniss would never had bought this crap. She could not be reasoned with. Anger possessed her._

 _Gale had fucked up. He should have kept an eye on Prim. It was the promise he had made to Katniss before she went off to the 74th Hunger Games. But no he did not. He fucked up. Gale, the soldier, fucked up. Too focused on the enemy. The Capitol. Too focused on destroying the enemy. Too focused on saving his District. His Home._

 _" Brisk walking ? You might already be ready for the upcoming Games"_

 _Gale spun around to discover Cressida at the threshold. She was transformed : the mud, the bags under her eyes... every reminders of their awful trip were off her face. She had still this harshness in her eyes._

 _"Just thinking " answered briefly Gale "There won't be other Games. The Victors would not let that happen." he added._

 _Cressida laughed "I'v just heard Haymitch announcing it to Effie. She almost lost her precious manners : we could hear shouting from kilometers away."_

 _Gale raised an eyebrow "Why would she be angry anyway ? She sure is not going to be picked. Poor Districts are Capitol's favorites."_

 _"The Games had been changed. Last Games but only with Capitol children. Payback to satisfy the staunch rebels from poor districts." explained calmly Cressida._

 _Gale pondered. What was the point? For once his District would be spared from the bloodshed. Yet it did not feel right. Gale had acted as jerk and was still probably again one but he could see the awfulness of this idea._

 _"Effie does not have children right ? No need to freak out"_

 _" She has family. Like you and me , Gale. "_

 _"Well Life is unfair."_

 _"Can you stop behaving like a prick ?"_

 _Gale stopped pacing and stared at Cressida. The woman knew how to shut him up._

 _" Would be able to ask Katniss to do something about it at least ?"_

 _"Me?" snickered Gale_

 _"Yeah you. She's hell mad at Haymitch. Effie may not be the best advocate right now and our best chance is still at the hospital._

 _Our best chance. She could mean only Peeta. It hurt Gale to agree with her but he got to admit. Peeta was the best when convincing Katniss was in stake. Locked in the hospital, the Baker Boy could not be any help. Gale seemed to be the perfect alternative. It had been his role since the beginning : the Alternative. Taking care of Katniss's family while her gone, taking her place again during the Victory Tour. Even during the Rebellion._

 _"I don't think Katniss is up for a talk with me right now" whispered Gale._

 _"You're the only one able to do it at that moment."_

 _" We argued. She does not want to see me ever again." explained Gale , making Cressida to frown._

 _"Why would she do something like that ?"_

 _"She knew about the parachutes" answered quickly Gale before adding " She new I created them with Beetee. "_

 _Cressida got mute. What could she possibly answer to that ? Katniss was a stubborn girl. Everything coming out of her mouth , every words , every single decision taken : she would mean them._

 _"I see.."_

 _Gale's gaze met Cressida. He needed to get out of here. Away from the Capitol._

 _" I need to leave. I don't want to go back to Twelve... Everything is destroyed here... and I can't meet Katniss."_

 _Cressida pondered. Gale was quite right , she had to admit it. He could not come back to Twelve. Not only due to Katniss's presence but also because it was a chance for him to move one. Gale had so much potential : he was smart , hard-working and not afraid of dirty work. He could be useful. In Two , he could have a fresh start. A new life._

 _"You could come with me at Two. You will get hired easily there. They surely pay better than Twelve and the mines" she said_

 _Gale's eyes widened. Him going to Two ? He, the miner boy from Twelve? But if Two were his only escape, there was no way he would not take the chance._

 _"Right. Two sounds okay. When should be depart ?" he asked_

 _"After Snow's execution."_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Okay" replied Cressida_

 _And the next day, they were gone._

 _ **END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

Gale did not miss so much the Capitol. The colours, the smells : everything stinks Capitol and Capitol's smell was not something Gale enjoyed that much. He was okay living at Two but the Capitol was a living nightmare. He did not yet understand why he agreed to come. Probably because Plutarch required Cressida for directing the big day. He deep inside knew Cressida would have been okay with going alone but the idea of her alone did not please Gale. Cressida fought there two. More than fighting , she had been once a Capitol citizen. Even though she was very good at keeping up appearances , Gale needed to make sure she will have a shoulder ton lean on on case.

Cressida was not Gale's only reason. He attended "this crap" like he enjoyed calling it for an another person. His son , Anatole , was aged of seven and never went anywhere beyond Two. It was he occasion to sort out things Gale needed to tell him. The Rebellion. The Games. Topics he was not willing to discuss but that might showed up one day.

Talking about Anatole , the little boy was nowhere to be seen. Cressida had left her husband for a crew meeting and Anatole had gone off to play with other children. Gale was looking out for him when he heard a distinct shout.

" DON'T TOUCH ME ! MY FATHER IS A SOLDIER AND SO AM I !"

Gale recognized it immediately. Anatole was the one screaming. Gale ran towards the origin of the sound. Out of breath , he caught a sign of his son. Anatole was tearing a little girl's hair while the girl in question was holding Anatole's glasses in the air , out of the little boy's reach. Anatole was in fact very short compared to other children of his age.

Gale approached and as he was about to scold his kid, he got caught-off-guard when the father of the little girl arrived , as breathless as Gale.

"Gale ? " asked the father in disbelief.

"Peeta" nodded Gale calmly.

That was awkward. The two men were staring at each other. Peeta seemed in a good shape, thought Gale. Gale was even though unsure on what he should say. Peeta was probably in the same uneasiness but both of them were stopped as Willow was back at attacking Anatole.

"Stop Willow ! Let the boy alive !" urged Peeta, grabbing his daughter while Gale was attempting to do the same with his son.

" He did not want to play with me ! He is a bad boy ! It's improper to behave this way with a Lady ! Grand Ma Effie told me that ! " explained the little girl

" You stole my glasses ! DAD she stole my glasses because I did not want to climb the tree ! " screamed Anatole

"Calm down Anatole and excuse yourself : you don't grabe someone's hair " explained Gale , his left hand caressing his child's head.

" Do the same Willow " told Peeta

Both apologized against their will. The glasses were given back and Gale helped his son to put them on his nose : Anatole had always difficulties to do it on his own.

The awkwardness returns once both Anatole and Willow stopped screaming. Gale locked his gaz with Peeta's and the atmosphere shifted, back to an uneasy mood. Willow noticed it as she always noticed every single detail and asked innocently :

"Daddy , do you know the bad boy's dad ?"

Before Peeta could even utter an answer, Gale replied

" Yes. In another world which does not exist no more. Come one , Anatole. Mum is probably waiting for us."

Anatole stared at his father with an intrigued look , nodded in the direction of the Mellarks and took his father's hand , waiting for him to hold. Gale grabbed his son and put him on his shoulders like he is used to do at home.

About to leave the Mellarks ( that sounded so weird for Gale's ears though) , he turned , faced Peeta and said :

" Don't tell Katniss I'm here. No need to make her trip here even more painful right?"

He did not wait Peeta's reply and walked out off the place towards Cressida's location. During the short walk , Gale found difficult to separate his mind from his encounter with Peeta. Ten years after , the Baker Boy had not changed for the slightest. Calm , the same aura - soft look yet troubled due to his hijacking. Something troubled Gale even more. The daughter. The striking resemblance between her and Katniss had disturbed him grandly . It was like looking at a memory. He and Katniss into the meadow. The meadow , the only place where both could be children. Outside , only danger and hunger reigned.

Gale chuckled though. Who would have bet on it ? Katniss Everdeen a mother. Having children. Gale clearly remembered their endless discussions about future. Katniss had back then always insisted on her desire of having no child. He had back then understood her well : the children were sent to death , why conceiving Life if Death was their only Future ?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _" I never want to bring children to this world"_

 _Katniss's statement made giggled Gale. She had a unique way to break the silence to say something out of the blue._

 _" Okay Catnip"_

 _" I can't possibly have children who will be used as fresh meat for their own enjoyment."_

 _"Be careful"_

 _Even though they were in the woods, Gale was not sure if their conversation could be heard by some ears or not._

 _"Maybe you'll change your mind one day"_

 _"In an another world"_

 _"In an another world" echoed Gale_

 _A few moments of silence before Katniss started back talking._

 _"And you? Would you like having children?"_

 _Gale thought about it. He did not know for certain. The image of his children killed in an arena made him wince. Nope he was not eager for parenthood._

 _"Not now. Maybe one day"_

 _"In another world , right ?" said Katniss_

 _"In another world" repeated Gale smiling at his friend._

 _Katniss leaned her hand on Gale's shoulders. It was their kind of ritual. Beholding the District from the hill. It was their place. Few words were spoken out loud. Katniss and Gale did not need them. Silence was their best way of talking. Here it was home._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Daddy ? Are you listening ?"

Gale snapped out of his thoughts. Anatole was still on his shoulders , his glasses on the nose, giving him the cutest expression. Gale had always hidden his feelings. He was a soldier first and foremost after all. But there was one thing Gale Hawthorne could not resist : that was his son.

" Yeah boy ?"

" Did you know the nasty who stole my glasses ?"

"No Anatole"

" But you knew her daddy ?"

"It was a long time ago but yeah"

Gale got mute as he did not dare to go deeper in the topic of his past. He was not up for talking neither about Peeta nor Katniss especially with his son.

" Daddy ?" softly asked Anatole

"Yeah buddy ?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Daddy?" asked again Anatole

" Don't worry Anatole : I won't tell your mum about your little altercation"

"Thank you Daddy" answered Anatole , a relieved smile on his face.

Arrived at the lodge , Anatole was welcomed by everyone as a little prince. His son was loved by anyone. Not many children were attending the ceremony with their parents and as a consequence , Anatole was the beloved kid.

" MUMMY ! "

Anatole started to move with energy and held his hands towards Cressida who was approaching her two favorite boys of Panem.

" Hey you " Cressida's face enlightened

Her "little soldier" like she liked to call him was her greatest achievement. People usually thought that Cressida's greatest achievement had been her multiple documentaries during the Rebellion , a risky mission. But for those who knew her privately , it was clear as crystal that the little Anatole was her best accomplishment so far.

Anatole reached for his mum and Cressida grabbed him. She then gave a longing kiss on Gale's lips.

" Hello you too" she said smiling

"How was your morning ? " inquired Gale

"Fine ! We're ready for tonight."

Gale nodded. Cressida noticed her husband's blatant uneasiness. He never had been the chatter box type of person but still, something was bothering Gale , there was no doubt about it.

"You're alright ?"

Gale cast a glance at Anatole who was playing with his mother's hair.

"Anatole why don't you go playing with Pollux and Beetee? I'm pretty sure they need help."

Anatole frowned but nodded. He kissed her mum goodbye and left the room.

"You can talk freely now"

"I saw a sort of long-time friend" explained Gale

"You saw Katniss."

"No thankfully. I saw Peeta"

" I see... Did you avoid him?"

"I couldn't. Anatole got into a fight with his daughter " dropped Gale

"Anatole did WHAT ?! -" shrieked Cressida about to scold her son

"Don't scold him. I promised I would not tell you"

" You promised WHAT -?! I swear you're too nice with him Gale " Cressida rolled her eyes, making Gale to chuckle "Does the .. does the child look like her ?" inquired Cressida , a bit worried.

She knew Gale had deeply loved Katniss. It was okay to have a past but Cressida was afraid Gale would realize he still into Katniss somehow.

" Yeah , two peas in a pod. It was.. disturbing"

" Disturbing ?" said Cressida , her voice rising up , a sign of anxiety.

"It reminded me of her. I miss her"

"I see..."

Gale caught Cressida's expression and understood that his words could have been misunderstood. He grabbed her hands and started to softly caress them.

" Not in that sense Cressida. I missed Katniss as the best fried she always had been. I missed Catnip."

Cressida nodded , relaxed "Maybe after ten years she will be able to move on ? You're her only friend."

"I don't think so " whispered Gale " She is stubborn."

"So stubborn she became a mother " smirked Cressida " On that point she reminded me of someone I know " she added only to mock her husband.

"Who ? " said Gale with a fake naive tone.

"Don't play the fool Gale" laughed Cressida before kissing Gale " She must be aware of your presence by now. Peeta must have told her."

Cressida wa playing with Gale's coat zipper while he was smoothing her hair. No doubt allowed : those two were clearly into each other.

" I don't really know. I told Peeta not to tell her I was here. I need to respect her will : she does not want to see me anymore. I need to respect that at least."

" It was ten years ago Gale. You've both grown up since then " sighed Cressida.

"But Prim did not. And that's on me." Gale exhaled a heavy breath. That's a thing he was very much ashamed of. His burden to carry.

"You're not responsible for a Rebellion. It was war. We all have our share of responsibility".

"I had to look after her sister. It was my task. I failed. My fault"

" I just wish you could stop torturing yourself with that " whispered Cressida , her hand touching Gale's cheek

"We all have our burden to bear due to the war , haven't we ?"

After lunch, Anatole insisted on doing one thing. The little boy wanted to go out. To explore this city he never had been. Cressida was way too busy so Gale was in charge of the little excursion. But Anatole's choice did not appeal Gale at all : his son wanted to visit the Remembrance Exhibition. Gale tried to relax : it was only a museum after all right ?

But when facing the parachutes's reproduction on one side and on the other side , propaganda photos of the Squad 451 , it was an another story for Gale.

Anatole on the contrary seemed amazed. It looked like toys for him. He did not understand the harsh reality of all of this. Gale needed to teach him a thing or two but his mid was having trouble with the mere sight of the objects exhibited. It was too painful. Too much much painful memories.

Much to Gale dismay , Anatole caught photos. And not casual photos : photos of his father in a soldier uniform. He then glanced at this father.

" Is it you Daddy ?"

Shit , thought Gale. He could not cope with this right now. Someone may help him. Cressida would had perfectly handled the situation . Gale was just a coward. Weak. Afraid of the past. His past.

"Dad , is it you ?"

Anatole's insistence did not help either.

"Yes it's me Anatole." tried to answer Gale without sounding too alarmed.

" Why are you on the picture .? Are you an actor ? OH but there is mummy too ! " shouted the little boy due to the surprise. The photo in fact depicted Cressida and the crew team.

" No Anatole. Mum and I are not actors. You see - all of this -" Gale said it while gesturing towards the exhibition "-happened ".

" Really ? " Anatole's eyes widenend , excited

Gale nodded.

" So you fight ? Like I did with the girl this morning ? "

"I fought. Your mum did the same as well. But no in this way darling."

"Are they real " ? asked Anatole out of the blue , his glasses sliding . Gale put them back in place.

"What ? "

" The guns. Are they real ?"

"Yes buddy."

Too freaking real for Gale but it did not share his point of view out loud.

" Were you in pain Daddy ? Was mommy okay ? I don't wan't you to be hurt." said Anatole on the verge of tears.

The little boy had shown anxiety since an early age. The thought of his parents on a battlefield might have freaked him out. Gale came to his rescue.

" Hey it's okay Anatole. I'm fine . Mum is fine right ? Touch my hands. See ? I'm okay. We all are okay"

Anatole's face softened while his father was cupping his son's cheeks into his hands ,warming up the little boy.

"You're okay buddy ?"

"Fine daddy"

" Good . Maybe I could explain some things to you ? About all of this ? Mum will tell you the rest ."

"Is it a fairy tale Daddy ? Like the one mum reads before going to bed ? "

" It's not a fairy tale but it is an important story. Ready ?"

Anatole nodded and sat on his father's lap. Gale began the retelling of the story. History or nevertheless His Story. He left some things out , things way too gruesome to tell to a child , his child moreover. He also did not mention things which he was still unable to talk about. Primrose Everdeen was one of this unsaid things. He mentioned first Home. Twelve. A home which Anatole never visited. Gale could not avoid his friendship with Katniss Everdeen. Rather Catnip like he introduced her to his son.

Then he told the story of the Hunger Games. Actually he only talked about the " Games " part , very eager not to discuss about the " Hunger " part. To sum up the Games , he simply said something like " Evil people used nice people to play a game they did not want to. The Game was horrible but the innocent people were forced to watch it."

Finally he talked about the Rebellion. About how the Mockingjay , Katniss ( and not Catnip - Catnip was reserved when Gale talked about her as his bestfriend and not as the Victor ) sparkled the people thanks to her courage , a pin and her unique way to be. Anatole thought Katniss was a real bird which made Gale to laugh lightly.

To end the story , Gale talked about the only thing his son should remember : how Gale met Cressida. Gale did not mention the mutts , the sewers neither the blood and the dead bodies which had surrounded their encounter. Yet it was of an extreme importance for Gale that his son knew about it. That he knew his mother never had been a second choice. Katniss had been a teenager crush. With Cressida it was all about love and a deep mutual respect.

Before leaving , Anatole spotted a giant photo of a man he recognized.

" Daddy , is it the father of the girl who stole my glasses ?"

"Yeah it is. It's Peeta"

"The husband of your Catnip?"

"Yes. The husband of Catnip"

"Do you often see her ?"

"It's been a while. We don't have much time. We have a family to look after." lied Gale

" Well I hope you'll see her very soon " stated Anatole who was again losing his glasses.

"Let me help you' Gale fixed his son's glasses and put them back on his nose " I don't think she wants to see me"

"Why ? You're her friend. Friends always want to see each other."

"Let's talk about that for an another time shall we ? You need to go to bed early tonight. You look exhausted."

Anatole pouted 'I want to go with mummy tonight. I want to go to the ceremony."

" No way . Not going to happen "

"But please Daddy !"

Anatole was doing a face which Cressida loved to name " the puppy cute face " , a face which Gale found hard to resist in. He pondered. Anatole knew how to behave and the lack of the time spent during this trip with this mother had been hard to experience for the little boy. Cressida had been pretty busy as she was in charge of the team.

"Okay . You win "

Anatole screamed out of joy

" But don't tell you mother I gave in because of the puppy cute face , alright ? "

"DEAL ! "

" What are you doing the two of you here ?"

Cressida's face displayed surprised and incomprehension at the sight of her husband and her son.

" I want to see the show mum !"

"It's not a show Anatole. It's a ceremony. You need to be quiet"

" I will I swear ! " answered Anatole in a hush yet excited voice with his most angelic face. The boy was gifted for convincing people.

Cressida looked at Gale with the face called " Pissed- Cressida" ( nickname given by Gale and Anatole when one time Cressida had found the kitchen in a serious mess due to a baking activity by the boy and his father) .

"He did his puppy cute face right?"

Gale went red. " Don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure" smirked Cressida " Come on little soldier , let's find a spot for you and daddy"

Gale walked two feet behind them , loitering, beholding the white flowers which decorated the walls. An atmosphere of purity wrapped the room thanks to that.

" You will be seated here , okay ?"

"Thanks mum ! " exclaimed the little boy , kissing his mum's cheek.

"Okay for you Gale ? "

Gale snapped out of his thoughts to look at his wife ' Sounds good " he politely replied , detached. Cressida smiled weakly at his answer. She knew Gale was at ease.

" I have to you leave you. The team needs me"

"Sure"

Cressida kissed their son's head before approaching Gale. She smiled slightly and kissed him. Gale lingered he kiss to longer the instant. They were each other's rocks for a decade now. He was an open book to her. And right now he needed the instant to last. She left the two of them and Gale could not help but escape a sigh.

"It's going to be a long evening " he thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen , welcome your Head of State : President Paylor "

The crowd burst into cheers , clapping their hands , praising the President who was standing on the middle of the stage. She waved politely and took place in front of the mic.

" Dear citizens of Panem. It's an honor to be among you for this ceremony of its most extreme importance. Ten years ago , the People of Panem fought for Justice , Freedom and Equality. The Tyran had been defeated. But to conquer Freedom , it took us time . Seventy Five years of Punishment since the last uprising. Now we are at peace ..."

Gale was no longer paying attention at what Paylor was saying and examined the crowd instead. He scanned the guests and fount in the mist of it Peeta Mellark , Katniss's mentor and her former escort who was barely recognizable .

" But today, united more than ever in a democratic country , were her to remember. Ten years ago , we defeated not only the personification of a Monster , but also Dictatorship. Freedom required huge sacrifices though. Our Victory was only possible with the sacrifices of others. Terrible casualties and too much violence were our price to pay. A price that families are still paying today : widows, widowers , orphans ... Today , the symbol of our Rebellion has agreed to join Panem. Ladies and gentlemen , give a proper welcome to our Mockingjay , Katniss Everdeen!"

Gale laughed at the "agree" part. Katniss must had been quite forced for doing it and she had agreed only for having peace for another ten years. But he quickly stopped himself at the sight of Catnip. She was , despite her elegant outfit , still the Girl from Twelve who volunteered for her sister. There was still this spark of wit , audacity dancing in her eyes. She did not have changed for the slightest.

Katniss started her speech but Gale did not listen to it that much. He was taken aback. For ten years he did not have seen. And the realization struck him hard. What a waste the two had made. Gale caught his son's face : only owe and respect on it. He never had seemed so concentrate.

The ceremony was quite something : the memorial erected was stunning and the flame at the center of it will forever burn according to the President. The names of the fallen were written on it and when Gale found Prim's one , his heart split in two. Guilt was burning him more than ever today. Eating him out. So focused on the names , Gale only realized his son had vanished from his chair. He caught Anatole quickly though ... greeting Katniss Everden who was busy at shaking hands with her admirers.

Gale sighed and approached the group to join his son and as a consequence , Katniss. Maybe she will not recognize him after all ?

"Anatole , come on " Gale called his son " Mum is probably looking for us " urged Gale.

Katniss turned around and bumped into him. She found her balance on the instant , raised her hand probably to apologize but when she saw Gale's face she got mute.

"Anatole come on " said Gale , pretending not to have noticed his bestfriend.

"Gale ? " whispered Katniss , quite shocked.

" Dad , do you know the Mockingjay ? Is she Catnip you so much talk about ? "asked Anatole who was holding his father's hand tightly .

"No" lied Gale while looking straight at Katniss.

"Yes" said Katniss at the same time .

Anatole looked perplex " Dad it's not polite to lie"

"We go home now Anatole " Gale was about to spin around but Katniss grabbed his wrist first

"You've got a son ? " she inquired mesmerized by the news.

"Apparently " answered back ironically Gale " Your daughter got into a fight with him this morning."

Katniss rolled her eyes " She WHAT ? I can't believe it " she said sighing.

"She takes after you a lot."

People around them were starting to look weirdly at them as others wanted to also talk with the Mockingjay.

" Let's not waste your time. Lots of people want to see you. Bye Catnip "

"Gale !"

Gale faced Katniss once again.

"Yeah ?"

"Nice to see you finally. It seems we have reached the another world we so much talked about "

"Nice to see you too Catnip. " Gale replied , a happy smile on his face.

And then he was gone.


	10. IX KATNISS

**"Pulvis et umbra sumus " - "We are dust and shadows" Horace**

Katniss could not believe it. She just had seen her best friend and did not move a inch when he had walked away. She had been unable to move . It was not she did not want. On the contrary. She was craving for a single alone minute with Gale. Like they often did in the woods. But guilt and shame had glued her. She felt stop stupid.

While Effie was undoing the braid , Katniss did not utter a single word. Her former escort was used to it though - Katniss never had been so much of a stalker. On this point , she looked so much like Haymitch. When Effie was done , Katniss stared at the mirror and grimaced at the tired face she was seeing . The trip had exhausted her. Both physically and mentally.

"You look perfect Katniss. You did well back there." assured Effie with a proud smile.

"You've got the right to tell the truth Effie. It was a mess "

"It was not my dear. Always so hard on yourself. I will be back in one hour for the ball outfit"

" Effie is right Katniss. You did good "

Katniss turned around. Peeta was on the threshold , his tie loosened. His face looked as tired as Katniss's which made angry Katniss even more. She should not have agreed on this trip. It had wearied Peeta and that's a thing Katniss could not bear to see. He had suffered so much due to her role in the Rebellion , could not he have a break ?

"You're tired" stated Katniss , her eyes frowned with discontent.

"I'm okay"

Peeta's answer made Katniss roll her eyes. As if she could buy this crap. Effie , still in the middle of the two , left them on the spoe as she clearly did not want to be mingled to an argument. Haymitch was enough hard to get along , she did need to hear about other couple's stories. Especially Katniss and Peeta's as she hated to hear them bickering.

Effie left , Katniss and Peeta were staring at each other. Who would be the first to talk? Katniss would not miss the opportunity to start it for sure. She slipped from her high heels ( and cursed Effie for her fashion ideas ) without not exhaling a deep breath. She could see blisters starting to form on her left foot. Great.

" Do you need help ? " asked gently Peeta.

" Don't. You're already enough exhausted because of me."

"Seriously Katniss ? I can handle a ceremony you know. I survived worse "

Worse. Was he referring to the Games , the Rebellion or The Hijacking ? Worse was hard to defined for them. Worse had been a Way of Life mostly.

" I am fully aware of that " she said biting her lips.

Peeta tried to grab Katniss's hands but she refused to let him look after her. He was the one who needed to be looked after. He had to live in her shadow just like he much did ten years ago. It was not fair for Katniss. Peeta had saved Panem too. Without him , she would never had led the Rebellion. His rescue had been her only source of motivation for Plutarch's dismay.

" Stop being stubborn. Your feet are bleeding. Let me help you."

" Why am I that a mess ? " she sincerely asked.

Tiredness was probably the one leading her to speak out. She was not usually the one to confess anything. Her eyes were pleading Peeta for answers. His eyes looked slightly worried but did not answer right away. He was too focused on looking for bandages. He went back and without a warn lifted Katniss.

"What are you doing ? " she asked already mid-sleeping.

" Putting you to bed "

" We only one hour of free time before an another circus . I can't sleep. But the children - "

"Are well and sleeping. Haymitch took care of them. Don't worry . A nap will do you good" said Peeta

" You're telling me I should not worry while Haymitch is taking care of them ? "

Peeta laughed. He put her on their bed gently. He was about to turn off the lights but Katniss grabbed him.

" You did not answer. Why am I that a mess ? "

"You're not Katniss. You're perfect to me "

"Of course I'm perfect to you. I give you two children. The two babies of Panem like the newspapers like calling them " chuckled Katniss.

" Yeah you give me two beautiful children but not only."

" Hijacking , Two Games and A Rebellion. What a bunch of gifts "

Peeta frowned and shook his head " You're so harsh on yourself I swear ... You give me Hope Katniss "

Katniss flushed. It was not the first time Peeta had told her that. She brought Hope but only saw Destruction. The peaceful Panem did not even get her to be happy . So many sacrifices had been made for Peace and she was not even sure it was worth it after all. Her nights were still horrible with nightmares haunting her and Peeta. The only exception was that contrary to normal people , their nightmares were living ones . Awful memories ready to remind them of how much they had sacrificed for this.

" I saw Gale " dropped Katniss out of the blue

Peeta nodded " I saw the two of you chatting. He told me not to tell you he was here."

" Did Willow beat his son ? " asked Katniss

" She pretty much did. I've never seen her so angry. "

"This place is turning her crazy like it did with us. "

"You're saying gibberish Katniss. Willow is just a little fighter like you."

" I wish she would had taken after you. You're a better model than anyone of us." argued Katniss, resting her head on Peeta who was lying next to her.

" Willow is great the way she is. She is starting to ask questions again. I think it would be good if we talk to her "

"No way "

Peeta sighed. He knew Katniss had always showed signs of anxiety regarding their past but sooner or later Willow would find out the Truth eventually.

" Okay... About Gale .."

" I treated him like shit."

" What about manners ?! " said Peeta mimicking Effie's high pitched voice. It made Katniss laugh.

" It was like seeing a memory. I panicked and I let him go while I should not. I feel horrible "

"Maybe you could ask him to go to the last party tonight. " suggested Peeta.

Katniss raised her head towards Peeta's face. Was he joking ? Peeta did not like Gale that much and he was right to be uncomfortable around him. Katniss had not be cleared regarding their feelings for the two boys.

" You're sure ? I mean .."

"Yes sure. We all have moved on. It's been ten years. If it would make you happy , I will be happy."

Katniss smiled and kissed Peeta on the lips swiftly. She muttered a little "thank you" but something struck her : she did not have Gale's adress neither his telephone number. There was no way to reach him.

" Ask Effie. She knows the whole Capitol. Plutarch might useful too." whispered Peeta , caressing Katniss's hair.

"You're a genius" exclaimed Katniss about to stand up. In the commotion she forgot the two blisters on her feet and could not help but escaping a shout. She fell on the bed again . Peeta laughed hard.

"I will fetch her for you. Even more , I will ask her for you. You can take a nap "

Could the Baker Boy be any cuter ? Katniss had married the Perfection. She really wanted to fight him on this but she was way too tired to argue. The nap was calling for her or maybe she was the one calling for the nap. She needed this hour of sleep.

She tried to resist to kiss Peeta goodbye but it was too late : she was already in the arms of Morpheus.

"Katniss"

A hushed voice was definitely trying to wake her up but damn she did not want. She was craving for an another minute of sleeping. Despite her being used to this lack of sleep , it was hard to let go of her bed when the nightmares were letting her in peace for once.

" You need to wake up. Effie is waiting for you in the living room. "

Katniss opened her eyes slowly. The room was still plunged in the darkness. She caught the figure sitting on the other side of the bed. Peeta. His eyes seemed to shine thanks to the dim lights coming though the window.

" Okay. I'm coming "

Katniss stood up and joined Effie. Haymitch was also here wearing... a suit. It was so unusual that Katniss stopped to look at her mentor. She laughed.

" What is happening to you ? " she asked between two giggles.

Haymitch's eyes were sending death threats. He was more than annoyed with this outfit there was no need to remind him he was wearing this penguin outfit.

"It's an official event and the biggest. Plutarch suggested us to wear elegant outfits. That's all."

" Don't sulk Haymitch. It suits you rather well don't you think ?" asked Effie her eyes beaming with satisfaction. She was probably behind Haymitch's choice of outfit. The mentor never knew how to Capitol-wear.

" Well..."

" It's good. I think Haymitch will survive the night. " cut Peeta in order not to hurt Effie's feelings. " You look splendid too Effie"

And Peeta was right. Effie was elegant. She had left the wing and her natural blond hair enlightened her face. Effie flushed and thanks the Baker Boy.

" At least someone is recoginizing my work here " she said , glancing at Haymitch. The mentor rolled his eyes. Effie took Katniss's hands and led her to the dressing table. Seeing Katniss's frantic eyes due to the amount of make up products on the table , Effie tried to ease Katniss's fright.

"You're going to be fabulous my dear. Chins up smiles on " she cheered while starting the make up of the Mockingjay.

There was not much of talking while Effie was working on Katniss's face. Katniss could hear Peeta and Haymitch chatting with times to times a laugh escaping from one of them. Effie was humming while applying the powder. "It looked like the Old Days" thought Katniss. It reminded her of Cinna. He had always been the one at the head of the prep team. But now Effie had taken this charge.

" So your thoughts gentlemen ? "

Katniss looked at her face in the mirror. Effie had outmatched herself. Katniss looks radiant. Radiant as the Sun. She caught Peeta's eyes in the corner. His husband's mouth was open but no words escaped from it. He was like struck.

" She does not look like a clown for once. Good job Effie " humored Haymitch while drinking a glass of .. water . There were new habits Katniss found difficult to get used to.

" Don't be rude " Effie said , throwing a lips brush at his face . She returned to Katniss and smiled. " You're lovely my dear. I need to take something in my room but we will see you downstairs in ten minutes . Is it okay for your ? "

Effie tended to be overprotective especially with this Capitol trip , realized Katniss. The escort could certainly feel Katniss's anxiety. It felt nice to have an another shoulders to lean on.

" Sure " Katniss mouthed .

Effie grabbed unexpectedly Haymitch by the arms who waves at the Star-Crossed Lovers with a joyful smile. Katniss heard the pair talking in the corridor. " Of course you look fabulous Effie. You're sure we can't skip the party ? This dress of yours ... " "Manners Haymitch "

Peeta looked at Katniss .

"Did you hear what I've just heard ? "

Katniss winced " Pretty much. It's disgusting . It's like hearing your parents having sex "

Peeta chuckled and sat on the chair facing his wife. He stared at her for a minute and kissed her. A long kiss leaving Katniss out of breath. Their foreheads could touch .

"You're amazing Katniss "

It made Katniss flush. She was still not used to receive compliments.

"Maybe we should go downstairs ? The others are probably waiting for us "

Peeta nodded and took Katniss's hand. Downstairs , the others were in fact waiting them. Katniss could not help but glancing at Annie in deep conversation with the man from the Rebellion ceremony. Alexander ? Katniss could not remember the name correctly.

Plutarch welcomed them and eased Katniss's worries. She will not give a speech tonight. It was over. Katniss felt relieved. This awful task was over. She could "enjoy" the night even though she would had rather liked to be locked in her room.

The crowd formed an alley at their arrival. The eyes were staring at Katniss and she could hear people gasping at her outfit. Peeta grabbed her hand even tighter. He looked elegant too but when did not he look good ? He had impressed people for his humor and smashing appearance during the Capitol. He was a born spokesman but the people had chosen Katniss instead as mouthpiece of the Rebellion. What a waste. Peeta was good with words more than anyone present in this room.

Plutarch led them to this giant round table. The Victors seated while Plutarch raised his glass to Panem and to an amount of crap that did not connect with Katniss's ears.

They started eating. The atmosphere was cheerful. Johanna and Haymitch 's bickerings were entertaining the others. Jane and Effie rolled their eyes anytime one of their partner would say something inappropriate.

It felt good. To be together again. They were bound to each other no matter what. They were a second family.

" What the fuck is Troublemaker doing here ? "

Johanna's question made frowned Katniss. What the hell was she talking about ? She looked where Johanna's eyes were pointing at . Katniss gasped. Gale was standing next to Cressida who was in a deep discussion with Paylor.

Katniss looked at Peeta to have his approbation.

" Good luck " he said with a little smile on his face. She kissed him fully on the mouth. She was not the type fond of public display of affection but she needed to reassure Peeta. Her Peeta.

She left the group and headed towards the trio. It was harder to breathe normally. She was stressed. Hell she was totally anguished at the sight of her bestfriend. She had treated unfairly. Cressida caught up and waved at her.

" Hi Katniss " she happily said , hugging the Mockingjay without any hesitation.

Katniss hugged her back even though quite hesitant about it. She only managed to reply a " Hi " . Then she met Gale's eyes. The two of them could be stubborn sometimes but the look they were giving each other was quite clear : they had missed each other a lot. Silence was their best communication device.

" Gale "

"Katniss"

" There is terrace there. Maybe you could use it to talk ? " asked Cressida. They both silently nodded. Gale kissed briefly his wife and they walked towards the terrace. _'This was freaking awkward 't_ hought Katniss .

She mid closed the window behind her and hoped Gale would do the first step . Which he did.

"So you wanted to talk ? Plutarch called Cressida. He said you wanted us to be there."

"Yeah . I mean it's natural for you two to be here .. you were part of the Rebellion too." answered Katniss.

" So you did not want to talk. You were just being polite "

Shit. She had acted like she always did : like a bitch. It was enough difficult to talk to Gale like that but her fright was overcoming her. Gale sighed and was about to leave. Katniss grabbed his wrist.

"It's not like that Gale. I-I-I ... really wanted to speak with you. "

"Last time we saw you told me "Goodbye" if I recalled correctly "

" I did. I was wrong. I'm sorry." she said with a pleaded tone. She feels miserable without her best friend.

Gale exhaled heavily " It's Okay Catnip. I did awful things. You were angry. It was your right."

 _Catnip._ Katniss's heart softened. He still called her the way he did when they were friends.

" No it's not Gale. I should not have treated that way. We lost ten years because of that. "

" We needed to heal in our own way and it took just time. It's okay now."

Katniss pondered. Could they go back with the same relationship than before ? Gale sate on the bench . Katniss followed him. He was looking at the sky and so was she. The night was beautiful.

" We see better the stars in Twelve. " noticed Katniss

" Yup "

"Can you see them in Two ? "

"A bit but not that often. Anatole got crazy when he sees one. He loves them " Gale explained.

" Anatole ? "

"My son" he answered proudly. " Your daughter looked like you a lot by the way "

" Unfortunately. Rye looks like his father "

" It's good to have a mini Katniss in this world though . "

Katniss huffed " Don't think so. "

"You saved all of us Katniss. "

Gale's statement made Katniss roll her eyes. Gale chuckled.

" You do not have changed . Still stubborn uh ? "

"Maybe." admitted Katniss.

Katniss leaned her head on Gale's shoulders. It was strange . They did not have talked for years. But after all this time they were still behaving the same way with each other. Some things never change .

" So Cressida is ... "

" My wife . Just like Peeta is ..."

" We did the toasting so yeap." Katniss blushed at the mention of the Toasting. She did not like to tell anyone about it. It was her most private moment.

"You're happy ? " inquired Gale , the eyes fixed on the sky.

" Define happy "

" Well when you're going good and you are surrounded by a lovely family it usually means that you are happy "

" I don't know. The nightmares are still here. I can't be fully happy. I do not have the right."

Gale sighed. He often had the same feeling. He did not have the right to be happy when so many from Twelve died for it. When so many children got reaped for him to be live. It was not fair but Life seemed pretty unfair.

" Cressida told me that I can't be happy I need at least to try. So we can try to be happy."

Katniss chuckled " Since when you're buying all this crap ? "

"Since I'm a father. It must have changed you too no ? "

" Well I do not fit in the Mockingjay suit anymore due to my weight gain "

They both giggled.

" You should try Cressida's method though. Try being happy. It's good."

Katniss looked up at Gale and nodded .

"Let's try being happy then" she foolishly promised. They looked like two teenagers again. In the meadow , the place of the hidden secrets. In the meady ,under the willow , a bed of grass and a soft green pillow. Katniss could picture it very clearly in her head. Here it's Home.

Back at the dinning room , Katniss and Gale found an empty room. The guests were now dancing in the other room which was at their left. Katniss caught Peeta talking with Cressida.

" Hey " she muttered when she arrived next to them.

" Hey " said Peeta , his eyes beaming with joy. He nodded at Gale very politely.

"We were talking about Willow and Anatole " explained Cressida

" I'm really sorry for what happened .. ''

" No need to be sorry. Anatole likes to fight times to times. They take after their parents " replied Cressida her eyes looking at Gale.

" Willow needs really to stop beating everyone she encounters though " admitted Peeta

" She loves Effie's manners . I don't understand why she is acting like this.. "

Katniss stared at the floor. This behavior was so uncommon. Yes Willow never hesitated to fire back when she was attacked but she tended to attack the first more did not talk at home though.

" I'll talk to her later " said Katniss to Peeta " We can't let her attack everyone . She needs to stop doing that. "

" Maybe you could talk about the Games. Maybe she can feel you're hiding things from her .. " suggested Gale.

Katniss got speechless. Was it so obvious that she kept hiding things from her children ?

" How do you .. ? "

" It took me ten years to say a tenth of the story to my son so I might presume you still did not have done it. " answered honestly Gale. " I took him to the Exhibition today . By the way he thought you were literally a bird named Mockingjay. "

" Did it help ? " asked Peeta intrigued .

" I do think so. It helped him and it helped me."

Peeta looked at his wife. He was implicitly implying to do the same with Willow. His face urged for this. Katniss sighed.

"Ok I will talk to her tomorrow morning. "

Cressida interrupted the trio . " Now that those things are settled , may I borrow my husband for a dance ? "

Gale chuckled and took his wife's hand. The two left , leaving the Mellarks in one-to-one discussion. Katniss looked at her bestfriend shocked. Since when did Gale dance ? Peeta laughed due Katniss's face.

"You should look yourself right now."

" Stop making fun of me " Katniss tried to sound serious but failed miserably. The situation was too hilarious. Gale dancing with his wife. Gale and his wife.

" But if Gale dances , does it mean you would dance too ? "

" Gale might now enjoy dancing but it's still not my case "

"Come on Katniss , we danced a hundred times together during the Victory Tour. Give me a dance. There are less people than during the Victory Tour besides " added Peeta.

Katniss looked at the crowd. It was less crowded but it was still of lot pair of eyes to face.

" It's cozy " said ironically Katniss .

"You're quoting me ? I feel honored "

Katniss rolled her eyes " Come on " . She grabbed Peeta's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Lead the way" replied Peeta very amused by the situation.

Peeta grabbed his wife by the waist which made Katniss flush . Peeta rolled his eyes and laughed "You're so innocent Katniss. Do I need to remind you we make two babies together "

Katniss's eyes sent him thunderbolts " Attitude Mellark "

Dancing was not Katniss's favourite leisure time while she was quite good at it. While gliding on the floor , Katniss caught her friends. Plutarch and Haymitch were talking . Jane and Johanna were chatting with Annie and Annie's new friend , Alexander. Katniss could see the tenderness in Johanna's eyes while looking at her girlfriend. Jane's arm was grabbing Johanna's waist and the two of them looked splendid tin their long dresses.

Katniss looked back at Peeta. He was smiling like he always does. His smile reminds her of a Dandelion. So bright , so lively and with so much Hope in it. She had seen this smile more than once in her life but there was a precious one she would never forget. A smile so unique she is everyday afraid of forgetting.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Katniss was pacing in the bathroom. What the heck. Shit. Shit. Shit. It could not be true. There was no way she could ... Katniss tried to breathe normally but the panic was too strong. Her hands were shaking , her lips were trembling her whole body was a shaking leaf._

 _Pacing was the way for Katniss to get her anxiety out but it was so hard no to break down. She looked at the sink again. She closed her eyes , exhaled an another heavily breath and opened her eyes again. She did not read wrong. This was not a nightmare . This was reality._

 _Katniss was pregnant._

 _How could ... ? Of course Katniss knew how could she be . She was innocent but not that innocent. No. Katniss wanted to know how could she let that happen ? She had repeated over and over again that she had no intention of having children._

 _She could not do it. Full Stop. There were many reasons : first , she will be a bad mother. She had been the worst big sister as she had let Prim alone during the Rebellion causing her death despite the claims of her therapist. Besides , who knew how long Peace will last ? If she had not killed Coin , there would have been another Games. Who knew ?_

 _Katniss can't be responsible for another death. She can't. She just... But Peeta. Peeta dreamed of this. He would be the best father one could possibly ever has. He fitted in any situations. He charmed anyone , of course he could charm a baby. But Katniss... Katniss did not charm. Did not fit anywhere except maybe when she was locked in her bedroom when the nightmares were too vivid._

 _"Katniss I'm home "_

 _Fuck. Peeta was home. Katniss looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were a bit red but nothing she could not hide. She grabbed quickly the make up Effie had given to her and applied the powder the best she could._

 _Chins up Smiles on_. _Effie's manners were her only way to not sabotage herself right now. Katniss went downstairs and found Peeta in the kitchen. He was already cooking._

 _" Hi "_

 _Peeta turned around. " Hi "_

 _Katniss approached him and gave him a peck on the lips._

 _"You're okay ? You looked tired " asked Peeta._

 _"N-No I'm fine " mumbled vaguely Katniss._

 _Everything went okay during the lunch. Katniss tried to sound good but she quickly found herself unwell when Peeta brought up the children visiting the bakery. The whole District loved Peeta but the children were his first fans._

 _"They were so funny. The youngest of them is barely three. He is so tiny. And his mother is expecting a fourth in a few months. " he said amazed_

 _" Fourth ? "_

 _"Fourth baby "_

 _Katniss swallowed hard. Four children. The thought frightened her. Peeta was looking at her , worrried_.

 _"You're okay ? "_

 _"I'm good" lied Katniss._

 _"You lie very badly Katniss."_

 _"I'll wash the dishes" said Katniss , shifting the subject. She stood up and started her task. She could feel Peeta's eyes lingering on her. She tried to stay focus on scrubbing the plates but it was too hard to stay focus when her world had been turned upside down. She sighed._

 _"I'm pregnant"_

 _She just had dropped it like that. At least , she could not see Peeta's reaction. After two minutes , Katniss got scared ; there was still no reaction coming from Peeta. The shock might have provoked him a seizure. She turned around worried and what she found caught her out off guard._

 _Peeta was smiling. Like genuinely smiling. She never had seen smiling like this before._

 _" Just to make sure : you're pregnant , real or not real ? " he asked_

 _Katniss nodded " Real "_

 _Peeta's smile got wider._

 _"You don't sound happy about it" Peeta frowned._

 _" The people I love tend to die or to get hurt "_

 _" That's not true " Peeta said shaking his head._

 _" I loved my District and it got burned down because of me. I loved my sister and she .. is gone now because of me. I lo-.. cared about you and you got tortured because of me. I can't let an another human being getting hurt because of me "_

 _"That was all Snow's doing."_

 _"Because I provoked him"_

 _"No because you fought for what is right. For children never getting reaped again Katniss. Parents are not sending their children to Death anymore and that's all because of you."_

 _Tears were rolling slowly on Katniss's cheeks. She tried to wipe them but Peeta grabbed her wrist gently . " It's okay to get scared. There is nothing wrong with that."_

 _" I'm sorry I ruined the mood " whispered Katniss. She raised her head. Peeta was still smiling. " Why are you smiling ? "_

 _" Because I'm the happiest man of Panem " he replied " Even though it pains me to see you like this. There won't be other Games , Katniss. She will not get reaped "_

 _" How do you know it will be a girl uh ?_ "

" _I can feel it "_

 _Katniss chuckled " Don't be so full of yourself Mellark. It might be a boy "_

 _" A girl "_

 _Katniss rolled her eyes. She looked at Peeta and hugged him. She inhaled his perfume, her eyes closed. It will be okay. They will protect each other like they used to do. Because that's what they do : keep each other alive._

 _" Despite all of this , you're happy about this, real or not real ? "_

 _Katniss pondered and whispered " Real "_

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"You're okay Katniss ? We're dancing for a quarter now. It does not look like you. Had been my wife kidnapped ? "

" Stop making fun of me " replied Katniss

The blisters were starting to hurt even more making Katniss wince .

"Maybe we should go home. My feet can't take it any longer "

"You want me to lift you ? "

" No way ! "

"Come on , I lifted everyday tons of flour I can lift you "

"I'm not flour thank you very much " muttered Katniss , annoyed

Peeta rolled his eyes " You understand me very much."

Katniss walked away from the dance floor but each step was starting to be even more painful. Come on Katniss, you survived two Hunger Games , you can walk with bloody feet in high heels. Peeta was following him her two steps behind. She could hear him chuckling probably because she was looking totally ridiculous. The exit barely reached , she was swept from the ground and in Peeta's arms.

" I told you not to ..! "

" No one is seeing the Mockingjay here . No one will know it I swear "

Arrived in their bedroom, Katniss exchanged quickly her dress for her pajamas and at the instant she met the bed , she let a sigh of relief escape. The trip was mostly over. Tomorrow morning she will take the train and will not come back to the Capitol for an another ten years. She felt the bed moving as Peeta climbed in , next to her.

"Goodnight Katniss"

"Goodnight Peeta"

"You still love me even though I compared you to flour , Real or not real ? "

"Real "

Today was the big day. They were about to come home. Katniss had missed Twelve so much. The silence of Twelve. The meadow of Twelve. Even Haymitch's geese. While Peeta was dressing Rye , Katniss decided to do the same with Willow. She had not spent so much time with her daughter and they both needed to talk about the little girl's strange behavior.

"Mommy ? "

" Come on Willow. You need to get dressed"

" Can I wear the butterfly dress ? Grand Pa gave me it. It's my favouuurite "

Katniss smiled and agreed. After getting dressed, it was the time of some braiding. Willow had a passion for braids and Katniss was always happy to oblige when she was asked to braid Willow's hair.

While brushing Willow's hair , Katniss asked " Why did you fight with this little boy yesterday ? Your father told me you stole his glasses "

Willow lowered her gaze .

" Tell me what's wrong Willow. You know you can tell me anything. "

" He was just being nasty. I don't like nasty people . Grand Ma told me that she does not like nasty boys neither. "

" Neither do I. But you can't attack any person that you find nasty. "

"So what did you fight people Mommy ? "

" I beg you pardon ? " asked Katniss. What the hell her daughter was talking about ?

" On the TV ... they showed your face. You were shooting at a blond boy. You shot his hand and then ... he died because there were monsters. Daddy was with then you wanted to eat berries but you would not. You know mommy it's improper to refuse a Gentleman's gift... Why can't I fight if you do ? "

Screw the TV for showing that. Willow should never had seen those footage of the 74th Hunger Games apparently. The blond boy was probably Cato.

" It's a long story Willow. That's why we were here and I had a lot to do. " explained Katniss

" Because you shot at someone ? So can I get a ceremony too ? "

Katniss shot at more than someone but there was a detail she was not ready to share. How could she probably begin with ? There was so much to tell.

" It's not because of that. You see, a while ago , a Rebellion happened."

"What's a Rebellion mommy ? "

"It's when people fought for what is right. You see there was a nasty man before President Paylor."

" But what is right ? I fight too at school but it's not right but those people can fight and it's good ? "

Katniss sighed. She wished sometimes her daughter would have been less curious. "It's difficult to explain to you. Maybe I could sing it a piece of the whole story ? Your father will tell you the rest with me okay ? "

" Daddy is good at telling stories ! What is the song about ? "

" About the nasty guy I told you about. Come here "

Willow sat on Katniss's lap with her teddy bear " You can start the song mommy. Mr Teddybear and I are ready to listen . "

Katniss breathed heavily and while braiding her daughter's hair ( a way to keep focused on other things) she began the song

 _" Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
_ _ **They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here**_ _  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree. "_

At the end of the song , Katniss was on the verge of crying. Tears were starting to form at her eyes' corners. Willow gently wept them and smiled at her mum.

" He was definitely a nasty boy. Grand Ma Effie would not have approved him."

It made Katniss laugh "She did not I can assure you "

" Did the nasty man hurt you mommy ? I know you don't like me fighting but I can fight him if you want ! " suggested innocently Willow

" He hurt a lot of people. Not only me. That's why there are monsters which try to prevent me from sleeping sometimes. That's why your father is not okay sometimes. That's why Aunt Johanna is afraid of water now. That's why you never met Uncle Finnick. But we're okay now ,aren't we ? "

Willow nodded

" It's like a 's a little bit tedious after all this years but... There are much worse Games to play."

Peeta came in , interrupting the mother and daughter conversation. He was holding Rye .

"You're ready girls ? "

" Daddy it's rude to enter without knocking. What about good manners ? Mummy was telling me about a nasty man living in a hanging tree where strange things happen there ! Did you know about that ? "

Peeta met Katniss's eyes.

" I do. It's quite a long story. Maybe we could explain to you while on board of the train ? "

" Okay daddy ! "

Finally downstairs , it was the time of farewell. Strangely , they all promised to see them next year in someone's home. Even Johanna agreed without arguing so much. Katniss went to see Gale first .

"We're good now. You can come home anytime "

Gale smiled " I know Capitol is not your thing , but Two will welcome you if you want to show up one day. "

Katniss handed him a paper.

"That's my telephone number and my adress. Let's not waste another ten years okay ? "

"Sounds good . Goodbye Catnip."

"Goodbye Gale"

She briefly said goodbye to Cressida , Beetee and Pollux. She was also quick while saying goodbye to Johanna and Annie. It was still hard to face Annie. Finnick had sacrificed himself. He had saved her life. She finally headed towards Plutarch .

" Feel free to come at the Capitol whenever you want. You'll always be welcome here."

" I know. I would need a serious reason . Proposed to her friend and I will gladly come. Goodbye Plutarch"

Katniss was about to leave when Plutarch called her. She stopped and looked at him.

" Did you find it ?"

Katniss got puzzled and frowned as a sign of incomprehension.

"Find what ?"

"Your peace "

 _Country will find its peace. I hope you will find yours_. This is what he had written her after she had murdered Coin. Katniss smiled and answered.

" I think so and you ? "

" I think too."

And then she left for good.

On board , Katniss thought about the past last days. It had been quite an adventure. Of course it had been hard on so many levels but she was glad she had done it. Peeta was next to her , calmly trying to explain to Willow the Games thanks to the book he had made through the years with Haymitch and Katniss. They always had it with them. There were also Effie and Haymitch with them. Her family. The whole family here trying to explain what happened.

The little girl was listening carefully. She asked questions . She did not flinch when she heard that Effie had been the one choosing the children reaped.

" Grand Ma is still a lovely person. She had not choice right ? Grand Ma is amazing " said Willow while squeezing Effie's hand . The escort was on the verge of crying.

" Yes she is Willow " replied Haymitch

They stopped the story at the end of the 74th Hunger Games. It was enough to process for now.

" You'll get the end an another day Willow. Now why don't you go play with your brother ? "

The little girl left , the four former Victors and escort sighed out of relief. It had been hard. Katniss did know if they had done it well but at least a third of the story had been told. Effie had allowed Haymitch to have a drink. The guy needed it one. Katniss decided to follow him.

"You were not obliged to tell the story. Thank you "

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm part of this shit too and I don't want her to hear fake facts when she will be at school. Especially about that you see " he said while pouring vodka in his glass. " or about this " he said while pointing at Effie.

" Willow likes you both very much. "

Haymitch swallowed his beverage in no time.

" We never get out of this arena " he whispered angrily

" Nope." replied Katniss having also a shot of vodka

"They say we are dust and shadows but even dead , people will always watch our Games in classes. That sucks.. "

" Dust and shadows but still the Mockingjay for at least one generation. "

Haymitch poured vodka in an another glass " To the fucked up quotes that made us believe all this bullshit "

"Haymitch Abernathy ! I said one glass , not two ! And don't encourage our little Katniss to do the same ! "

Effie's bossy tone made Katniss giggle .

Katniss realized how right she had been earlier. She told Plutarch she had found her peace. And this was true. Peeta smiling. Willow's wittiness . Rye's softness. Haymitch's cynicism. Effie's manners . That was it. It was not perfect , there will never be perfect peace for them. They had to live with the burden of their past . But that was it.

 **Here it was Peace.**

 **END**

 **Hello !**

First of all **, thank you for having read this story.** It was my first project and thanks to that I improved so much ( little reminder that English is not my mother tongue) . I challenged myself for once and it feels good to have finished this story. I fell in love with writing and I intend to write many other stories ( I just need to erase procrastination from my life)

I really hope you enjoyed this story. I know that most of the time , people love two or three characters and tend not to want to read about others ( and that's good too ;) ) . But with the Hunger Games Series , I really got curious about most of the characters. Especially with Effie , Haymitch **( HAYFFIE SHIPPER UNTIL THE END MY DEAR )** , Johanna and Gale ( who is so underrated by most of the fans sadly ) or Plutarch.

Thanks for the reviews , the comments , the likes . It's cool to see your work enjoyed by others.

I really hope that one day , we'll get a spin off post Mockingjay and a prequel from the Haymitch games to the 73rd ones to see the evolution of secondary characters ( how Hayffie met , how they mentored the children , how they coped with the death of their tributes + interactions with Johanna , Finnick , Chaff etc... )

I wish you the best :)

Thank you again ,

Sincerely ,

Kassioppe


End file.
